LIFE AND DEATH
by Lady Saro del Viva
Summary: UPDATED ! New chapter ! CHAPTER 20 IS UP ... This is Harry's 6 year at Hogwarts. During this year he has found his true love, he faced Voldemort again... and died. Hermione must find a way to bring him back...HHr, RR FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter characters and other related articles belong to the author J.K. Rowling. But I own the plot line.  
  
A/N : This is my first fanfic...well, at least in English. To tell the truth I'm from Russia. I have read A LOT of fanfics in English and I've been trying to translate some of my fanfics into English. So if you don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop writing this. Well, on with the show...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was maybe the worsest holidays in his life. Ron was somewhere abroad, Hermione was in Bulgaria. He was all alone. He hasn't recieved a single letter from his friends for a whole summer. He missed them... They were the closest persons to him after Sirius. He knew that it was very dangerous to send letters to them in such a terrible time but it was necessary for him to talk to someone. He couldn't keep all his feelings inside of him. There were millions of feelings in him at the same time like guilt, pain, rage and so on. But worse than all there was an emptiness. It was like somebody wrapped his heart out. -- BOY, GET DOWN HERE !!! - uncle Vernon shouted. Harry got up from his bed and started to move downstares and right into the kitchen. There were the whole family of Dursleys : aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley. -- Well, Harry, are you ready ? -- Ready to do what ? -Harry asked who were slightly shoñked that his uncle called him by his name for the first time in his life. -- To go to your Hog...school ? " He's drunk or what ? I guess so.There is only two ways : driving witn my drunk uncle in his car to the Kings Cross or not going to Hogwarts at all. Anyway I'll choose the first way. " - Harry thought. -- Umm...uncle, are you sure you can drive a car in such condition ? -- What do you mean ? 'Cause I can !! Now bring all your stuff here, immediately ! Harry felt that it's not gonna end well but nevertheless he put his luggage into the car, and in a minute they were on their way to the Kings Cross Train Station. The only thing Harry was afraid of is to be late and miss the train. And like on purpose they found themselfes in a traffic jam. And when they finaly got out from it they almost hit two trucks and finally reached Kings Cross.  
When Harry run out on a platform the train already began to depart. All doors were tightly closed and there were nobody on a plarform. Last carriage wich did not have roof was his last hope. On runing he throw his luggage inside and then hurried to jump himself. But it is necessary to tell that his luggage was lucky more than him. He hadn't reached several centimeters. His cloak was torn and his right hand was all in blood but nevertheless it worked out ! He has got on a train rushing to Hogwarts !  
  
* * *  
  
In case that his usual cloak was torn and rather strongly, he had to put on the only cloak he has - brightly green colour. He certainly understood that will look extremely silly but he had no choice. Harry felt how blood slowly flows down his hand painting a sleeve in red colour. " It's a pity there's no water to wash up the wound... " - Harry thought. And as if having heard his thoughts the cold autumn downpour began. There was no roof so in a few seconds he was absolutely wet. Cold drops of rain flew down his hair, clothes... Slowly a decent pool was forming around him. " I can't imagine anything worse ! I'm wet, all in blood and I'm sure that tomorrow I will be ill ! " - Harry thought angrily. In spite of the fact that the wound was small, there were a lot of blood and gradually he began to feel weakness. He has covered Hedwig's cage with his torn cloak but probadly she got wet anyway. Poor bird was hooting loudly and it started to irritate Harry. -- Oh, shut up ! It's not my fault that we're going to Hogwarts in such terrible conditions ! Hedwig, obviously offended stopped hooting and again only knock of wheels and drops of rain on the walls of carriage became audible. The rain didn't stopped and soon there was a huge ammount of water all around him. Harry had to put all his things on a box standing near him. He was shaking. But suddenly the train stopped and now another test - sneers from Malfoy and his friends. So instead of going through this he decided to wait for awhile. After of a few minutes of waiting he looked out of his shelter. Slytherins were gone and Gryffindores were waiting for the carriages to get to Hogwarts. He throw his luggage on the platform and jumed out himself. " In addition my leg is hurt! Excellent !! " - Harry thought with dissapointment. Limping he walked to the group of Gryffindores and found Hermione, standing near Ron. He touched her shoulder with his hand to pay attention to himself. She obviously thought that someone touched her casually so 'Mione didn't turn back. -- Oh, I guess nobody noticed that I was gone... - he said loudly. Hermione turned around and then Ron did the same. The was a long pause... -- Where were you ? - 'Mione asked. -- In a train. And in a very special carriage with a large comfort as you can see. -- You're bleeding...Are you hurt ? - she asked. -- Yeah, while I was jumping on a train. -- J-j-jumping ?!! -- Well, yes. My adored uncle has brought me to the Kings Cross "just in time". And nearly killed both of us maneuvering between hundreds of cars in drunk condition ! Even in twilight it was visible that horror appeared on Hermione's face. She took him by his left hand and dragged to the emty carriage. -- Where are you taking me ? -- We need to reach Hogwarts immediately. You need help. -- Oh, come on !! It's a rather small wound !! -- Maybe it is but you're still bleeding ! Harry looked down at his sleeve wich was red from blood. It began to darken. He was bleeding again. Ron, Harry and Hermione took thier seats in a carriage and soon they were on their way to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was looking outside trough the window. Trees and bushes were floating by. His thoughts were carring him away. He was thinking about Sirius again. -- You're shaking. - Hermione noticed. -- That's ok. It's just...it's really cold in here... -- Not at all ! It's just you're wet and probadly ill. -- Yeah, you're right, I'm wet but not ill. -- And can you tell me why you are wet ? -- Well, have you ever been in a last carriage ? -- You were... -- Yeah. -- Terrible ! -- How was it ? - Ron asked. -- Quite wet...  
All the way to Hogwarts they were silent. Ron decided not to ask anything about Harry's trip on a train. They reached Hogwarts rather quickly. And soon all students were in the Great Hall wating for professor MacGonagall. -- Hey, Harry ! Why are you dressed like that ? - Seamus asked. He was sitting right near Harry by his left side. -- My other cloak was torn. -- And what about blood ? -- Oh...it's a long story... -- Hi, Harry. -- Hi, Nevill. -- How was your summer ? -- Terrible as usual. And your's ? -- I can't say that it was terrible but it was not excellent also. What are you planning to do after school ? -- I don't know yet. Maybe I'll become an auror. And you ? -- I decided to become a teacher. -- Here ? At Hogwarts ? -- Yeah ! -- It's great ! You're going to kick Snapes ass !!!! -- Yeah, I'll try. And you, Ron ? -- Oh, ask something more simple than that !!! -- Hermione ? -- I wanna become a Minister of Magic or an auror. I'm thinking hard about it but I think I'll choose the first job. Ron sighed and immediately rage appeared on his face. -- Oh, for haven's sake !! Ministers of Magic, Ministers of Magic... I can't hear about that anymore !! It appears to me that everybody in England are going to be Ministers of Magic !!! -- You're just jelious !! -- No, I just... -- Shut up, you two !!! Are you nuts quarreling in the begining of the year ?!! And what's next ? -- There will be food fight next !!! - Ron shouted and threw a peace of meat at Hermione. She did the same and the fight began ! -- You two are surely crazy !!!! - Harry said with a huge smile on his face. -- Yeah, we are ! - Ron agreed evading a peace of food flying by. -- Oh-MY-God !!! Harry was still shaking like it was terribly cold in the Great Hall. But for real there were at least 20 degrees of heat. -- Harry, is it so cold for you ? -- No, I think I'm just ill... -- How did you manage to do that ? -- I said it's a long story. -- Well, tell us in a few words. - Seamus suggested. Harry told them about his trip in the last carriage. Hermione and Ron were listening too 'cause they didn't hear the whole story. -- My oh my... poor guy... -- Yeah... Well, I'm so tired ! I'd better go to bed... -- Yeah, I'm coming with you. - Hermione said rising from her seat. -- I'm too. - Ron shouted putting down his fork. -- And miss a dessert ? - Hermione asked with a strange intonation in her voice. Ron was looking in her eyes for s few minutes and then sat on his seat again. -- Yeah, you're right. I'll better stay. Seamus and Dean Tomas smiled. Nevill smirked. They quickly left the Great Hall and soon they were in front of the portret of the Fat Lady. -- Password ? - she asked. She looked rather sleepy. -- Is there something wrong. - Hermione said. -- No-no, everything's alright. Why ? -- No, you don't understand ! It's the password ! -- What ?!! Really ?!! -- Yeah. -- Oh, all right, come in then. I have to think up the new password. -- Thanks ! They came inside. The fire was burning in the fireplace distributing warmth all aver the room with improbable speed. Night cool and moisture, like after the rain, breathed through the open window. But it was warm enough only for Hermione. -- You're really cold ? -- Yeah, really. -- Well, then sit down by the fire. -- That's exactly what I'm going to do. Well, goodnight then... - there was a dissapointment in his voice. Somewhat he wanted her to stay here with him. --'Night. -- Ok, goodbuy. - he sat by the fire with a sad expression on his face. -- Umm...Harry ? Can I stay with you for awhile ? -- 'Cause you may !! - Harry said with a cheer in his voice. Hermione sat near him uncertanly. Her heart was beating hard. " God, why am I so nervous ? " - she thought. -- You're warm now ? -- No, I guess I'm really ill. Damn ! Right in the begining of the year ! It's unbelievable ! -- Move more close to me. I'll get you warm. Harry obeyed. Hermione covered him with her cloak not removing it from herself. Harry's heart was hammering. At this moment a strange desire appeared inside of him - to do something he had never done bofore ( at least with 'Mione ) - kiss Hermione. Somehow he restrained. He decided to talk to her to breake the pause. -- Umm...is it true that you're going to be an auror ? -- Well, yes. -- Cool. And i've been thinking about what is better for me : to become an auror and live all my life in danger or to go to the kwiddich team. -- Sports and especially kwiddich - it's good but I know you have other talents, except of how to catch a ball. It's not wise to connect your life with sport. Kwiddich cannot support you all your life. You can play only up to a certain age. Think about it. -- Alright. -- What Ron is doing up there in the Great Hall ? Sleeping or what ? -- I don't know. Maybe we can go and look for him ? -- It's possible. We'll take a walk at the same time. They quickly rose from the sofa and hurried to the exit. When they passed the portrait which was an enterence to the Gryffindore tower, the fat lady shouted : -- Hey, wait ! I must tell you the new password !! They stopped and slowly returned to the portrait. The fat lady in pink was smiling widely as though she has just learned a terrible secret. She was looking at them for awhile and then said : -- Anyway, the new password is " love ". - she winked at them. They smiled and continued looking for Ron. But in one of the corridores they have found Malfoy with his retinue. He rose before them bloking their way. Crabbe and Goyle behind him ready at any moment to beat someone. -- Well-well-well ! Look who's here ! Potter and his mudblood girlfriend !! I wonder when are you going to get rid of her ? -- I wonder when are you going to shut up, bastard ? - he said with anger in his voice. Harry stepped forward trying to protect Hermione with himself. -- What did you call me ?!! -- Bastard. So ? -- Too bad, that your parents are dead and there's no one to teach you good manners !! - Draco said through his teeth. " That's it ! " - Harry thought. He couldn't stand it anymore. Harry jumped at Draco and hit him hard in the face two times. Because of that somehow his fingers on his right hand were broken. At the next moment Malfoy's bodyguards rushed to their master to help him. With one strong hit in the stomach Crabbe cast Harry away. He fell to the floor feeling terrible pain. Blood was rising in his throat. Hermione stayed idle not for a long. Wand appeared in her hand in an instant. -- Dictorio !!! - Hermione shouted. It was a hex wich made hair to grow. Immediately the hair on their enemies's heads began to grow promtly until they were covered with hair to such degree that there were nothing visible. They were just lying there not wanting to move at all. Hermione was laughing loudly helping Harry to rise to his feet. Harry was laughing too. Even though his lip was bleeding, his fingers on his right hand were broken and there was still a bit of pain in his stomach. -- God ! HA-ha-ha !!! Just look at them ! A have never seen anything more funny than that !! -- Yeah !! Ha-ha !!! I think they are more pretty that way !! She laughted even more loudly and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry swallowed. That strange feeling appeared again. It was visiting him too often. -- Ok, Ron can reach Griffindore tower by himself. We're not babysitters, you know. -- Yeah, you're right. Are you alright ? You look terrible ! -- No, I'm fine. -- No, you're not ! Stop lieing to me !! Let's go to the infirmery ! -- Wherever you say, 'Mione.  
  
* * *  
  
After the visit to the infirmery they were in the Gryffindore tower again. THey stepped inside and found Nevill sitting on a chair near the fire with his toad. When he heard footsteps he turned around to find Harry and Hermione. -- Oh, it's you ! Harry, what happened ? -- I don't wanna talk about it. -- Hey, I have forgotten the password again. Can you tell me ? - he asked. -- 'Cause we can...love. -- Yeah-yeah, I know that. I'm asking what's the new password is. -- This is the password ! -- Really ?! -- What did you mean by saying that you know something ? -- Well, you know... -- Well, actually no. Tell us ! -- There's something between you two ? Right ? -- No. Who told you that ? -- Nobody. I figuered out myself. -- That's not true, Nevill. We're just friends. - Harry said. Hermione gave him a strange look and agreed. -- Yeah, Nevill. He's right. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone. -- I'm going too. 'Night, Nevill. -- Harry, tell me why are you so...so... -- Beated ? Go to the second floor and find out yourself. 'Night...  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning Harry woke up from a loud hooting. It was his owl Hedwig. She was sitting on his bed with a letter tied to her leg. Sometimes she was sneezing. " I guess she's ill too... " - Harry thought taking a letter from her leg. He opened it and started to read.  
  
" Dear Harry, Dambldore told me how you were travelling to Hogwarts in a last carriage. That's terrible ! I hope you're all right. You could be killed ! I'm asking you to never do such things again. Oh, and keep an eye on Ron.  
  
P.S Arthur says HI."  
  
Harry understood at once that the letter was from Molly Weasley. He smiled and put the letter aside. -- Who sent you a letter ? - the voice from the next bed appeared. -- Your mother. -- My mother ?! What is she saying ? -- To keep an eye on you. -- Oh, I hate when she's doing this ! -- What ? -- Treets me like I'm a child !! - Ron sat on his bed. - What were you writing ? - he asked and noded at the peace of parchment on Harry's table. -- Oh, that's nothing. -- Nothing ? Really ?! Then why it was written with red ink ? Harry felt that his chicks turned red like an ink on his parchment. He understood that everything was very obvious. Every time he's near Hermione he behave himself rather different. And everyone sees it. -- It's a letter to Hermione. - Harry said. -- Oh, you never wrote letters with red ink to me... So, I can see that it is rather special one, am I right ? -- Right. I wrote it last night. In this letter I wanna express my feelings to her. -- I see. Can I help ? Harry thought for a moment. -- Well, yes. Can you put this letter into her cloak ? -- Are you nuts ?!! It's more simple to put it into Snape's cowards !!! -- Com on, Ron ! Do it for me ! -- Harry, why do you need to put it into her cloak ? Just send it ! Anyway, she'll guess at once that you wrote it ! -- Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll better send it. Today in the evening I'll do it. -- So, what were you doing last night here without me ? -- Nothing. Just talking. -- Talking ? About what ? -- About kwiddich. -- Harry, you are crazy ! Don't you see that she's in love with you or at least she likes you !!! Did you see how she made me to stay in the Great Hall last evening ?!! -- No, you are crazy ! She can't fall in love with me. We're just friends. She told that yesterday ! -- Oh, really ? And Nevill told me that you said that and she just agreed. - Harry fell silence. That was true. - Think about it ! Remember how she was worring about you when we were waiting for the carriages ? You must've seen her in a train !! She was talking about you all the time. Like : " What happend to him ? Why did he miss the train... " and so on. Think about it, Harry. She's never been worriening about me that way. Just look closely and you will see everything. Everybody in Gryffindore are talking only about you and Hermione. -- What ?! Everybody are talking about us ?! Everyone are thinking that we're more than friends ?! -- Isn't it obvious ? You godda see yourself when you're near 'Mione ! You're not mentioning everyone else around you. -- Well, that's true, I guess... -- Guess ?! Let me ask you something, Harry. Do you love her ? -- Yeah, I love her. - Harry answered with a dreamy look on his face. -- Then do it, tell her ! And don't be afraid ! She answers your feelings, you can be sure. -- Ok, ok, I said that today's evening I'll send the letter. - there was a pause. - Thanks, Ron. -- You're welcome, buddy. -- What's our first lesson ? -- Care of magical creatures with Hufflepaffs. -- Oh, that's good...So, how's your mood ? -- I'm ready for everything. Oh, I wanna ask you another question...You beated Malfoy yesterday ? -- Oh, yeah. - Harry smiled. -- So, it was him...who cut you so badly ? -- No, it was Crabbe ! And have you seen him without hair ? -- No. -- That's ok. Soon you'll see him and you'll understand that my scratchers in compasion with his are a trifle. -- I can't wait. So, are you going to get ready for our first lesson in this year ? -- Of course ! I've been waiting for three mounths !!  
  
* * *  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking through the field to the Hagrid's hut something bittened him in his neck. Harry even slightly screamed. -- Harry, what's wrong ? - 'Mione asked. -- Nothing. It's just, something stunned me. -- This isn't your lucky week... - Ron commented. -- Yeah, you're right... -- Well, anyway it's up to you, isn't it ? I mean, only you can change your life. Am I right ? -- Yes. - Harry agreed an' looked at Hermione. But nobody noticed. At last they were among other students from Gryffindore and Hufflepaff. After some minutes of waiting some overdue students from Gryffindore came and the lesson began. The first lesson in this year. Hagrid magesticly stepped into the middle and slowly began to speak : -- Ok, students. Today we're going to talk about Acromantules. I'll tell you about them in full detailes.Acromantul is a huge spider with eight eyes. He can speak. He plait cobweb in a dome's shape. It is said that they were deduced by wizards to protect treasures or something valuable. Though these creature's native lands are Borneo's jungle they are found in our woods too. - he made a little pause to look what impression his words made on students. Harry, for example, wasn't impressed at all, 'cause he wasn't listening to professor. He was looking at Hermione all the time. Though nobody noticed that.  
Other students were looking timidly at the Forbidden forest. Hagrid smiled and continued his lecture. -- Yes, you understood correctly. They're also living in Forbidden forest but only in the depth, in the thicket. I often see them there. And by the way Ron Weasley and Harry Potter also saw them. This time everybody looked at Ron and Harry. Harry felt that tens of people were looking at him, so he came back to reality. He was wondering why everybody were looking at him and Ron. -- Well, your homework is to read and write out basic signs of Acromantuls and also find some features wich distinguished male from female. Ok. Well, one of Acromantules that lives in our wood is my friend. And he allowed me to show you some of his children. Be careful. He's small but still he can hurt you.  
Students started to examine them. Ron was afraid of spiders not to mention that acromantules even their children were much more bigger than than usual spiders, so he flatly refused even to approach to these creatures and stood very far from the group of students. Harry had to be in pair with Hermione. -- I still can't believe that you two were all alone in the Forbidden forest with million and millions of giant spiders. - Hermione said and noticed at once that her friend wasn't listening to her at all. But he was looking strait into her eyes. -- Umm...are you listening to me, Harry ? Harry ? Harry ! -- What ? What did you say ? Sorry, I guess I just reflected... So, what were you talking about ? -- Oh, forget it ! - she said returning to their acromantul cub. Harry suddenly felt fear rising inside of him. -- Hermione, I said I'm sorry ! Are you mad at me ? -- Harry, calm down ! I'm not mad at you. It's just, I have already forgotten what I was talking about. That's all. So, don't worry. -- Thanks god ! Hermione smiled and continued the examination of acromanrul...Harry started to watch her again. He wasn't interested with these creatures at all. To tell the truth they were disguisting to him after his adventures in Forbidden forest. -- What ? Is there something wrong with me ? - Hermione asked noticed that Harry was watching her again. -- No-no. Everything's alright. -- Harry you're acting very strange today. What's wrong with you ? -- Nothing. And I don't act strange ! Soon the lesson was over. And all student were rushing for the next one. That day flew wery fast. And soon it was late evening and almost all gryffindores were sitting in the common room and relaxing after the hard day. 


	2. second chapter

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N : Well, anyway...this is the second chapter.  
  
Thanks to Sirius White the only person who supported me !  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was 21 : 40. " It's time to send the letter and tell Hermione about my feelings for her..." - he thought, rising from his seat. -- Where are you going, Harry ? - Hermione asked. -- I wanna send a letter to Weasleys... - Harry lied. Hermione stood up and walked over to him. -- I'm coming with you. - she quickly said taking her quil, ink and parchments. Harry was in shock but nevertheless he has no choice. But how to send that letter ? " She'll certanly ask what did I wite in the letter...And what can I tell ? Well, then...I gotta think up something... " - he said to himself. He and Hermione walked through the portrait hall and were on their way to the owlery but Ron was still looking at the exit as if they were standing there. It was very difficult for him to see that Harry and Hermione may become closer at any moment. He loved 'Mione. Well, at least he thought he does. But he also knew that she loved Harry not him. He was trying to hide his feelings from Harry and Hermione but it was almost impossible ! Every time Harry was talking about how much he loved Hermione he wanted to scream that he loved her too, but he couldn't. So he decided to help Harry to tell 'Mione about his feelings in hope that they'll be together, then got tired from each other and broke up. And after that she will notice him.  
  
*  
* * They reached the owlery very fast. Hermione put her stuff on a box, wich was standing on a floor and started to write the letter. -- To whom are you writing ? - Harry asked. -- To my parents. I wanna tell them that I'm ok and so on... - she answered not even looking at Harry. He slowly walked over to her and sat on a floor near 'Mione. -- I'll wait till you'll write the letter, do you mind ? -- Not at all. You don't have to ask such things, you know. We're frends, remember ? -- Yeah-yeah... Hermione was writing her letter and slowly her eyes were closing until she fell asleep, as well as Harry. Both of them were sleeping peacefully when someone stepped inside the owlery. It was Draco Malfoy. He smirked as he saw the couple and began to think of what to do with his sleeping enemies. It was a perfect opportunety to make something terrible... He started to walk to them when suddenly he noticed something in the straw. He bent down and lifted a letter on wich there was an inscription : " To Hermione. " Draco opened it and started to read. A huge smile appeared on his pale face. He took a quil from Hermione's hand, lowered it into the ink and wrote at the end of the letter : " From Ron. " Then he took out his wand and directed it at the letter. -- Antarsquil ! - he wispered. The hadwriting changed from Harry's to Ron's. Malfoy smiled again, put the parchment into the envelope and dropped it on the floor. Pleased with himself he walked out of the owlery and hurried to the Slytherin tower to tell the others the hot news...  
  
* * *  
  
When Harry woke up it was a late night. Almost all owls were off hunting. There were only three left. He put his hand into the pocked but the letter was gone. Fear was rising inside of him. He started to look for it and then found it on a floor. He sent the letter with one of the owls and walked to 'Mione. She was still sleeping. Harry didn't want to wake her up, but it wasn't right to sleep in the owlery where there were no windows and the cold wind was walking all around them. She may catch a cold. He touched her chick gently and wispered : -- Hermione, wake up... you need to go to bed... Hermione... She opened her sleepy eyes and looked at him like she didn't know who it was. -- What time is it ? -- I don't know. 3 :00, I guess. -- What am I doing in the owlery ? -- You fell asleep. -- Why didn't you wake me up ? -- I fell asleep too. -- Oh... - she said yawing. -- Now, get up. We need to come back to the Gryffindore tower without been seen.... -- Yeah, and how the hell are we going to do that ?! -- Hermione ! I have never heard such a terrible words from you ! -- Sorry, I'm just very tired...and I wanna sleep...oh. - she stood up. Her legs were weak probadly because she was too tired. -- Hermione, what's wrong ? Are you ok ? -- Yeah, it's just...I'm very tired. Lets go. -- Wait. - he stopped her. 'Mione was puzzled. It was a late night and both of them were tired what does he want ? The answer came as itself. Harry walked over to 'Mione, took her and started to go with her in his hands. She didn't protest on the contrary she put her hands around his neck and fell asleep rather quickly with her head on his shoulder.  
Harry was walking through the long corridors of Hogwarts with a huge smile on his face. " Tomorrow everything will be just wonderful ! She'll learn about my feelings for her and I hope we will be together... " - he thought. He looked down at her face...She was so peaceful and...beatiful and...wonderful. He wanted to kiss her but in case that she was sleeping it would be wrong. He slowly walked to the Gryffindore tower ( no one noticed them ) and brought Hermione to her dormitory. He carefully put her on her bed, kissed her on a chick as if to say goodnight and left.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N I know this chapter is very short...I'll try to write a bit more next time. Please R/R !! I need to know your opinion. 


	3. third chapter

Disclaimer : I still own nothing except for the plot !  
  
A/N : Great thanks to SABU for reviewing !!! On with the show...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Next morning Harry got up from his bed feeling very excited. Thoughts were spining inside of his head like a huge flock of birds. " Did she get my letter ? What was her reaction ? Whether she feels the same way as I do ? " - Harry thought. He was walking all over the room for about half and hour. Everyone else were already in the Great Hall. Ron left a few minutes ago. But Harry couldn't join his friends at the breakfast he was very nervous. It seemed that he wasn't so nervous even when he and his friends were surrounded by Death Eaters. " Just calm down ! " - he said to himself and started to go to the exit. Harry went downstairs and suddenly he saw something that made him to stop. He was in shock.  
  
Hermione was hugging Ron and then she kissed him on his chick. Ron's face was so red that it seemed he may blow up at any minute. And Hermione...she looked so...so...happy.... " What the hell is going on !!? " - Harry thought and started to walk to his friends.  
  
-- Can you explain everything to me ? - there was an terrible feeling inside of him. He was jealous. Crazy jealous !  
  
-- Look, Harry ! Today's morning I recieved this letter from Ron ! - she handed him a very familiar piece of parchment. Harry took it from Hermione and read a few lines...It was definatly his letter...But the handwriting was different...  
  
-- Hermione, can you give me an envelope, please ? - his voice was rising.  
'Mione gave it to him. Harry found an inscription on it written with his own hand : " To Hermione ." He understood everything at once. This time there was no jealousy inside of him there was only a terrible rage. He started to yell at Ron as loud as he could.  
  
-- You, bastard !! How could you ?!! And you call yourself a friend !!?? Ha ! Friends do not betray each other and you betraid me !!!! - Harry couldn't stop himself. He was letting all his emotions out.  
  
-- But, Harry, I....  
  
-- Shut up !!! You're not my friend anymore !!  
  
-- Listen to me !!!  
  
-- I don't wanna hear anything from YOU !!!!!  
  
-- Shut up, both of you !! - Hermione shouted. - Calm down and explain everything to me ! - she demanded. But it seemed that Harry wasn't listening to her at all.  
  
-- There's no use to explain anything !!! He's traitor !  
  
All of sudden 'Mione slapped Harry in the face. He swayed and made a deep sigh to calm himself and restrain from any kinds of sharp words wich he was going to tell her. He could shout at anybody but not 'Mione. His chick was burning. Suddenly all his anger dissapeared and there was only pain. But it was not a physical but sincere one...He was looking straight into her brown eyes as if he was trying to show her what she has done. Hermione suddenly realised it, but it was too late.  
  
-- Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...  
  
-- No, Hermione. I'm sorry, 'cause from now on you two don't exist for me. With this words he stormed out of the Gryffindore common room back to the boys dormitories. He threw himself on the bed not wanting to move. He felt terrible. Like he's all alone in the whole world. When he met Ron and Hermione, that feeling almost dissapeared but now it's back again....  
  
Harry spent all day in the boys dormitory on his bed. He even missed all the lessons. He was thinking about many kinds of things...but almost all his thoughts were about Hermione. " She slapped me with such expression on her face..Like there was Malfoy standing in front of her ! " - Harry thought. " I still can't believe that Ron betrayed me... Well, I'd better take a walk... " - with this last thought he took his Invisible Cloak and went downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening Ron was sitting in the Gryffindore common room and thinking. He felt lonely without Harry. He couldn't understand who changed the handwriting in the letter ? " Malfoy, who else ! But how to prove that fact to Harry ? He knew about my feelings for Hermione so he has all reasons to suspect me..." - Ron thought and looked at 'Mione who were sitting in an armchairby the fire almost crying. She was in some kind of shock from what Harry told her before he left. She couldn't even read " Hogwarts : A History " book wich laid on her knees opened on the very first chapter. Suddenly everyone in the common room heard a foorsteps. It was Harry. He walked past Ron and Hermione not even looking at them and was stopped with Nevill's unexpected question :  
  
-- Where are you going, Harry ?  
  
-- I wanna talk to Hagrid. - he lied quickly and walked through the portrait hole.  
  
-- What's wrong with him ? - Nevill asked.  
  
-- Nothing. - Ron answered and looked at Hermione again. She was wiping tears with her sleeve. " I have to tell her the truth ! I can't see her crying !! She need to know that Malfoy changed the handwriting !! She need to know that it was Harry's letter !" - Ron said to himself and slowly walked over to 'Mione. She was sitting in an armchair and tears were still streaming down her chicks.  
  
-- Hermione, I need to tell you something.  
  
-- Can you tell me later ?...I don't feel like talking right now...  
  
-- No, it's very important ! It's about Harry.  
  
-- About Harry ? - she sat straight in her armchair ready to listen. - Well ?  
  
-- Not here ! Let's go on a Quidditch field.  
  
-- Ok.  
  
* * *  
  
In fact Harry was not talking with Hagrid he was just walking near the Quidditch field. Even though the idea of visiting his friend was good it was more important for him to take a gulp of fresh air. He found rich bushes and hid in them so that nobody could prevent him from been alone with himself. As soon as he sat in the bushes he heard voices....  
  
* * *  
  
-- So, Ron what did want to tell me ?  
  
--You see...well, look out !!  
  
-- That's all ?! How stupid, Ron !  
  
-- No ! Behind you !! Look out !!!!!  
  
To be continue.... :))  
  
Please, review !! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer : I Own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N : Hi, guys !!! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but my computer was broken...but now I've got a new one ! So there will be a lot of new chapters !!! Thanks to all my rewievers !! Well, on with the show....  
  
CHAPTER - 4  
  
-- So what you wanted to tell me, Ron ?  
  
-- Well, I... look out !  
  
-- What ? And that's all ?! How stupid ! I guess it took you a long time to think it up !  
  
-- No ! Behind you !!! - Ron shouted and jumped forward. In the next moment he was standing right before Hermione trying to protect her with himself from a huge manticore rushing to them. But there was nothing he could do. Manticore rejected him aside and now it was near Hermione. Horror captured her and she felt that she couldn't even move.  
  
Ron was unconscious so he couldn't help her but Harry could. He heard a very familliar scream and soon was running as fast as he could to help Hermione. When he got to the place where Hermione was he realised that he has forgotten his wand in Gryffindore tower. Hermione was lying on the ground not moving. Harry couldn't figure out was she dead or not. Anyway he must do something ! So he did the first thing that came into his head : he hit manticore with his right leg. Manticore turned and looked at him with hungry eyes. Harry moved backwards but a terrible creature was faster. Manticore's teeth thrusted into his right arm. He screamed from a terrible pain. A dark red blood was pouring down from his wound. He kicked terrible creature with his leg with all forse he had. Manticore howled loudly, let go Harry's arm and ran back into the dark forest. Harry was searching for the reason why manticore ran away but then he remembered about Ron and 'Mione.  
  
Harry forgot about a sharp pain in his hand and ran to Ron. He was alive but uncoscious. Then he rushed to Hermione. It was too late...manticore stinged her with it's poisoned tail. But still there was something strange... the poison of manticore could kill anyone in an instant but Hermione was alive. She was breathing. Harry took her from the cold wet ground into his arms and started to go to Hogwarts as fast as he could.  
  
He reached the infirmery very fast. Madam Pomfrey was in the corner holding some of the bottles with poitions. She didn't even mentioned Harry with Hermione in his hands. Her attention was consentrated only on her retorts.  
  
-- Madam Pomfrey, I need help !! - he screamed to pay attention to himself.  
  
Doctor turned around and was in shock when she saw Hermione Granger. She got used to cure Mr. Potter but Miss Granger visited infirmery not too often.  
  
-- Tell me, Mr. Potter the manticore was old or young ? - she asked.  
  
-- I don't know ! There was no time to ask ! - Harry shouted with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked closely at the place where Hermione was stinged and then looked at Harry with a calm face.  
  
-- Oh, she's lucky ! It was a young one. She's gonna be okay, Mr.Potter. I'll give her the right potion and she'll be alright.  
  
-- Are you sure ?  
  
-- 'Course ! Hardly ever could I be a good doctor if I didn't know that ! Now, let me see your hand.  
  
-- No, I'm okay...really. It's just a scrab. - Harry said. He took Hermione's palm and took a deep breath. "She's gonna be alright..." - he said to himself.  
  
-- If you don't feel pain it doesn't mean that your wound isn't serious ! I command you to give me your arm !! Or I'll use my wand ! - she said trying to hold her laugh back.  
  
Unwillingly Harry streched madam Pomfrey his arm. In fact the pain was terrible but Hermione's condition was more important to him at that moment. She was the most precious to him and he couldn't loose her. He was looking at her calm face feeling horror. It was like she was dead. He felt like she has gone somewhere leaving him here all alone.  
  
-- And you're telling me it's nothing ?!! It's a really serious wound ! Your blood can be infected !  
  
-- How can it be infected ? - Harry asked.  
  
-- Oh, you think manticore cleans her teath ?! - madam Pomfrey answered again with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
-- Oh ! I forgot ! Ron is still lying on the field unconscious ! I thought that it would be better to bring Hermione first. I couldn't bring both of them with injured arm.  
  
-- Calm down, Mr. Potter ! You did the right thing.  
  
-- Ok. But what about Ron ?  
  
-- Wait a minute. Stay here and don't go anywhere.  
  
Harry noded. Madam Pomfrey went outside into the corridore and caught a student. She told him to bring proffesor Lupin to her. Then she came back.  
  
-- Come here Potter, you're loosing too much blood. Do you feel weakness ?  
  
-- Yeah, a little.  
  
-- So I thought.  
  
She took a bottle with a strange potion and started to process his wound. Then she took bandage and started to tie up his hand.  
  
-- There. I guess now you're gonna be okay.  
  
-- Madam Pomfrey ?  
  
-- Yes ?  
  
-- Can I sit with her ?  
  
-- Course ! Lie down on the next bed.  
  
-- No-no, I'd better sit here beside her.  
  
-- As you wish.  
  
Suddenly professor Lupin ran into the infirmery.  
  
-- Madam Pomfrey ! You wanted to see me ?  
  
-- Yes, Reamus. Can you bring Ron here to me, please ?  
  
-- Ron ? Ron Weasley ? What do you mean " bring " him ?  
  
-- He's lying unconscious on the Quidditch field. Mantisore attacked Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
-- Manticore ?! Are they alright ?  
  
-- Sure, Reamus. They're fine. Now, can you do this for me ?  
  
-- 'Course ! I'll be right there !  
  
-- Ok, I...  
  
But Harry couldn't hear anything else. He suddenly felt his eyes closing...and he fell asleep....  
  
* * *  
  
So, many days passed. Harry spent a whole week near Hermione. Madam Pomfrey was satisfied with Ron's condition so she let him go. I must say that Ron left with great reluctance. Deep in his heart he wanted to be with Hermione but not as much as Harry. He loved her. Not like Ron did. He loved her with all his heart. And his soul was full of happiness when he was near her. Soon Harry was forced to leave too. He should visit the infirmary again in the afternoon on another bandaging. A week passed but his wound looked like he was just bitten by that bloody manticore. Madam Pomfrey was worried about him... he was loosing a lot of blood every day. So no wonder he was very weak... and very pale, like Malfoy... Anyway he looked terrible.  
  
Ron caught the right moment to visit Hermione - when Harry left, and made his way into the infirmary. He sat on a chair beside her and took her right hand. He was blaming himself for what had happend. Anyway it was him who brought her there. "And all this because of me..." - he thought.  
  
Suddenly he felt her hand moving. Hermione awoke. She saw Ron siting near her and smiled.  
  
-- Ron, you saved me ! I'm so glad that you're alive !  
  
-- But I... I'm...  
  
-- Thank you ! - she hugged him again. Ron was so happy that he couldn't say anything. He only put his arms around her inhaling aroma of her hair. For a moment both of them forgot about Harry who in fact saved both of them. But only for a moment. Harry walked into the infirmary. He could see only Hermione's face and she was looking at him with a confused expression on her face. Probadly she was trying to figure out why his arm was bandaged and all in blood. Madam Pomfrey met him at the threshold.  
  
-- Oh, at last, Potter ! You came ! Sit here. Your arm was bleeding all morning ? - she asked.  
  
-- Yeah.  
  
-- That's bad...really. I think it's time to send an owl to St. Mungo's Hospital. We need a special lequid. Mr. Weasley, I think it's time for you to go on your lessons...  
  
-- Oh, yeah, right, I better be going. Buy, 'Mione.  
  
Ron left so there were only three persons in the infirmary - Harry, madam Pomfrey and Hermione who were looking at Harry all the time. Madam Pomfrey was looking for the bottle with some special potion.  
  
- Ah ! Here it is ! Drink it, Potter ! This potion will increase quantity of blood in your body...  
  
Harry took the bottle, drank the lequid and noticed that it's as bad as the others on taste.  
  
- Ok, now, sit here for awhile and please, don't move or there will be too much blood in your body. - with this words she left the infirmery.  
  
Harry nodded and tryed to sit still. But it was very difficult 'cause he could feel that Hermione was looking at him all the time. He was fighting with himself weather he must look at her too or not.  
  
- What happend to you ? - 'Mione asked. She couldn't keep silence no longer. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Hi, guys !! This is the fifth chapter f my fanfic ! And this time please review ! :)  
  
CHAPTER - 5  
  
Harry turned his head and looked at her. He was a little surprised. He wasn't answering for a long time trying to figure out what to say and then said :  
  
- Nothing special.  
  
" Well, she think that it was Ron who saved her ? Okay then... " - he thought. Then madam Pomfrey returned. She came to Harry and looked into his face.  
  
- Are you okay ? You're a bit pale...  
  
- No, I'm alright.  
  
- Do you feel a pain ?  
  
- No.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned away from him to take another bottle. An expression of pain appeared on Harry's face. His arm was hurt very badly but he was trying not to show it. He didn't want to look like a two years old little child.  
  
- Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with Harry ? - Hermione asked.  
  
The doctor looked at her as if saying : " What a stupid question ?! " Hermione realised at once that there was something she didn't know. And that fact was somewhat scary.  
  
- He was biten by manticore while he was saving you and mister Weasley, miss Granger.  
  
- While h-he w-was saving m-me ? - Hermione repeated. Harry closed his eyes with a palm propping his head.  
  
- Of course. It was him who saved both of you. And then with wounded hand he brought you to the infirmery. - she made a pause and turned to Harry. - You may go, Potter. Sit here for a few more minutes and then go on your lessons. - she said and then left again. There was a long silence. Hermione was shocked. Harry stood up, took out from his pocked a strange medalion and gave it to 'Mione.  
  
- This is for you.  
  
- What is it ?  
  
- Phoenix medalion. Dumbledore gave it to me. - he answered puting it around her neck. - It protects from the forces of Evil. Emm...you know, from spells and so on...  
  
- Why are you giving it to me ?  
  
- You need it more that I do. Wear it and I will be sure that you're safe.  
  
- Harry, I...  
  
- No, don't say anithing...I better be going.  
  
And he left. Hermione had a terrible feeling of guilt. Again and again the scene of their fight was arising in her head. But the most terrible thing for her was that she hit him. How could she ? Only because of the usual fight between Ron and him ? That's stupid ! They were quarelling all along ! Almost everyday. As well as she, herself. " What gotten into me that day ?! I love Harry and I hit him ! God, I'll never forgive myself ! No, he wont forgive me ! " - she thought.  
  
- Miss Granger, how are you feeling ? - suddenly she heard madam Pomfrey's question.  
  
- Fine, thank you. Tell me, please, is it true that Harry saved me and Ron ?  
  
- Of course ! He was sitting beside your bed all week ! And finally today I made him to go and take a shower. - madam Pomfrey laughted.  
  
The coscience woke up in Hermione Granger. She felt herself terrible ! She quarreled with Harry for no reason, she hit him, again, for no reason ! And after all this he saved both of them and even gave her a present ! Phoenix medallion ! She couldn't keep her eyes from it. It was SO beautiful ! The chain was a bit strange. Hermione has never seen anything like that. The usual curcuit consisted of parts fastened with each other. And here there was some kind of two grape sticks twisted in spiral. The phoenix was fire-red coloure and when the beams of sun was touching it's feathers they were lighted up as if the bird was alive indeed.Wonderful present !  
  
His hand wasn't recovering for a whole week. And then madam Pomfrey sent an owl to St. Mungo's hospital and asked for a specal lequid. After two days she recieved exactly what she asked for and Harry's hand began to recover. But still it was terrible to 'Mione to see Harry wearing that terible bandages. Harry was following her evrywhere. She goes to the library and he's there already...She goes to the Great Hall and Harry is there at once... The toilet was the only place where he didn't follow her. Hermione decided that behaving himself like that he was trying to be with her and protect his friend from any kind of troubles. No, really, from ANY kind of troubles ! Even from Malfoy. Once Harry noticed that Draco was rushing to Hermione to start scoff at her but Harry was faster. He reached Malfoy first and hit him. There was a fight of course but he did exactly what he means to - he rotected her from him. And there was another case. She was on her way to proffesor Flitwik's class, Charms shoud start at any moment and suddenly she stumbled. She could fall but Harry saved her again. He rushed to her just in time... But after that fell from the stairs himself.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed in Gryffindore tower and thinking about Harry when suddenly she heard a footsteps.Lavender walked into the girls dormitory. She noticed at once the medalion on Herm's neck and started to question her.  
  
- Who gave you that ?  
  
- One guy. - she answered.  
  
- What guy ?  
  
- I can't tell you.  
  
- He means something to you, isn't it ?  
  
- Who ?  
  
- That guy who gave you that thing.  
  
- Amm... no, he's just a friend.  
  
- Oh, I guess he doesn't think so.  
  
- What do you mean ?  
  
- Usually guy's made gift's like that to show their feelings...  
  
- I see... Thank's Lavender.  
  
- Oh, you're welcome...  
  
Her words forced her to think about many things. And after some days of thinking she decided to reconcile with him and renew their relations. She only needed to find the right moment. And she found it ! Din Thomas invited Ron to spent the winter holidays with him. So, Ron of course agreed.And there was a perfect chance to'Mione to talk to Harry so that nobody will interrupt them. She waited till the common room was empty and there was only Harry who was sitting in an armchair by the fire.  
  
- Harry, can you walk with me along the lake ? I need to talk to you. - she said.  
  
- Of course. - was his answer. He decided not to ask anything.  
  
* * * The evening was warm even though there was a wind blowing from the west. The sky was pure and there were thousends of stars lightned by the moon. It was like an island in the middle of the ocean. The wind shook the branches of the trees,played with foliages and made ripples on the water. A couple was walking along the lake. They were silence. Hermione was trying to figure out what to say. She feared that Harry won't forgive her. His last words still sounded in her head : " From now on you two are no one for me." In fact she had never quarelled with Harry before, maybe that's why she felt that way. Slowly they were making their way to Hagrid's house and when they reached it Hermione stopped.  
  
- Hagrid... - Harry started but Hermione cut him off.  
  
- He wont hear us. He's not at home now.  
  
- Oh, ok. So, what you wanted to talk about ?  
  
- Well, I mean...do you remember our fight ? It was so stupid ! And I'm really really sorry that I hit you. Well, all I wanted to say...is...can you forgive me ? - she looked at Harry and noticed that something was wrong. He had a strange expression on his face - of pain mixed with fear.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
He suddenly swayed and fell to the ground. Hermione coudn't understand what happend.She declined above him trying to understand what's wrong with him. Then she heard a noise. A man stepped from the darkness into the moon light. There was something familliar in that figure. It was Voldemort holding his wand.  
  
- I undersood my mistake... I was too slow... My new strategy worked out. And Potter is an alive proof... well, no. Already dead proof. Don't worry, mudblood, I won't kill you. At least not now. At last Potter won't stop me and I have great things to do. Don't worry, soon it will be your turn to die. You'll meet your friend on heavens ! Tell Sirius Black that I'm really "sorry"...ha-ha-ha... - he laughted and disappeared.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the wet ground near Harry's dead body not wanting to believe in everything that happend. And then she cryed. She never cryed like this before. She stood from the ground and ran to Hogwarts as fast as she could. " I must reach Dumbldore's office ! " - she thought. On the way to Dumbldore professor Lupin stopped her. Hermione was in hysteric. Tears were streaming down her face and she shouted :  
  
- Voldemort killed Harry !!!  
  
- What ?  
  
- Voldemort killed Harry !! I need to get to MacGonagall or to Dumbldore !!  
  
- Wait ! Where is he ?  
  
- He on the field near Hagrid's cabin ! I need to get to professor MacGonagall !!!!!! Immediatly !!  
  
To be continue... DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT THE END !  
  
Please, review ! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer : I Own nothing but the plot. This chapter is rather short, sorry about that... And please review !!!  
  
Chapter - 6  
  
She suddenly fell to floor unconscious. It was maybe because she was in hysteric. Lupin took her in his arms and brought her to the infirmery. Madam Pomfrey almost fainted when she saw Miss Granger.  
  
- God, what happend ?! Manticore again ?!!  
  
- No, it's because of nerves. She need rest, that's all.  
  
- Where are you going ?  
  
- I'm gonna check something.  
  
Lupin ran out of the infirmery and headed to the Hagrid's cabin. Someone was lying near it. Reamus was slowly walking to the lifeless body, feeling fear.As he walked closer he saw Harry lying on the grass...not moving.He bent over him and closed his eyes.Tears were forming in his eyes. He touched Harry's forehead. It was as cold as ice. He couldn't believe that it"s all real.How could it be ?! A thought flew through his head : " My dear boy is dead ! He's dead ! " He was looking at his peaceful face expecting that he would wake up, smile and tell him that it's only a joke. A bad one but still...Tears were streaming down his face. He wasn't even trying to hold them back. It was true - the famouse Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was gone. Lupin closed his face with his hands and wispered :  
  
- No...no-no...no... - his voice was rising until a loud scream interrupted the silence of the night. - NO !!!!!!!!!!  
  
The pain was accumulating inside of him and he was pulling it out with a scream. The pain was so strong that he couldn't keep it inside. Tears were still streaming down his face, his lips were trembling. " It's just a nightmare.... it's a dream... " - he keep saying to himself. But deep in his heart he knew that it wasn't. He took Harry in his arms and started to walk back to Hogwarts.When he walked in, there were a lot of people walking here and there with worried expressions on their faces. The rumor about Harry Potter's death was distributing very fast.  
  
Reamus was heading to the Headmasters office with Harry in his arns. All students were asking whats wrong with Harry but he couldn't answer them.He just couldn't. It was too hard for him. He finally reached Dumbldores office and walked in. Inside there were : Flitwick, Sprout, Snape and Dumbldore of course.Everyone were very surprise to see proffesor Lupin with Harry in his arms.  
  
- Why did you... what's wrong wth Harry Reamus ? If he's wounded you must bring him to the infirmery.  
  
- I guess...even madam Pomfrey can't help him.  
  
Pfroffesor Mc Gonagall and all the others were puzzeled.  
  
- Take a look...maybe there's still something we could do ? - he asked sobbing.  
  
Minerva slowly walked to Luping with Harry in his arms and screamed silently.  
  
- My god, is he dead ?  
  
- Yeah... I guess...as I can see and according to what Hermione told me.She survived somehow.  
  
Dumbldore stepped forward with tears in his eyes.  
  
- Reamus, my friend, put Harry on the couch, please... 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N : Thanks for your reviews guys ! I'll try to write more often. Oh, and by the way, in my fic Sirius is alive.  
  
CHAPTER - 7  
  
- We are doomed. - Snape said. - Harry Potter was the only person who could defeat The Dark Lord. He can't be dead !  
  
- I know it's hard to realize but it's true...Harry James Potter is dead. - Dumbldore said with tears in his eyes. He looked at the boy's pale face and closed his eyes for a minute trying to hold back his tears.  
  
- So...what are we going to do ? - Flitwick asked obviously himself.  
  
- Nothing. There's nothing we can do. There is no spell that can bring the dead to life. Today and up to the end of the year we will announce mourning. It's a great loss to the all magic and nonmagic world. Terrible tragedy !  
  
- And what with the boy's body ? - Snape asked.  
  
We must follow the tradition. The body will stay at Hogwats for a few days and then we must give it to Sirius.  
  
Everyone stood there looking at the floor. A silence was interrupted by Lupins voice :  
  
- How can we do that ?! How can we tell Sirius that Harry is dead ?! That will kill him ! He won't handle it ! Harry was the only meaning of his life ! He thought that if he couldn't protect Lily and James then he will at least make sure that their son will be safe and now...he's dead !! How do you think he's going to go through this?!  
  
- And what are you suggesting ?!  
  
- I don't know ! But you can be sure that I'm not the one who will tell him about all this !! - Reamus screamed and started to cry again.  
  
- I'll tell him. - Albus said. - But in person of course. I can't tell him about this in the letter. - He made a pause and looked at Lupin. - You must calm down, Reamus. It's very hard for all of us...  
  
Lupin nodded. He slowly walked to the couch where Harry's body laid and looked at Dumbldore's pale face. They were looking at each other for awhile and then Reamus took Harry's body and started to walk with it to the door. Everybody were silence. They were looking at the door with sad faces and all of them were thinking about the same thing : " This can't be real ! "  
  
* * *  
  
Reamus Lupin was walking along the corridor not paying attention at the small group of students behind him. They were following him from the Headmaster's office. There was no talking, no whispers...they were just following DADA professor to the tomb where Harry's body should lay for two days.  
  
The tomb was under the ground. It was a big, cold premise with no windows. The gloom was disseminated by the dim lights of torches. Stones of which the floor consisted were all of different colour. It was the colours of the four faculties - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The tomb was built a long time ago by the first Headmaster. And he was also the first one who wished his body to lay here in the tomb of the school which he considered as his own home. There were a lot of shelfs on the walls on which mymmies laid. Those were dead professors or even Headmasters who wished to lay here in Hogwarts tomb. In the middle of the premise there was some kind of a stone bench with mysterious runes all over it. Lupin carefully put Harry's body on it and stepped back.  
  
" He was only 16 years old... 16.... He was so young. He will never know such things as love and marriage.... He will never know. " - he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. She got up from the bed trying to figure out why she was there. At once she remembered everything that happened yesterday. She got dressed and silently walked out of the hospital wing. She slowly crossed the quidditch field and reached Hagrid's cabin. He was not at home...maybe somewhere in the forest. Hermione was trying to figure out what to do. Harry was gone she knew that. But she also new that she must find a way to bring him back.  
  
-No. There's nothing I can do...No magic can bring a dead man to life. - she said to herself. A tear slipped down her chick.  
  
- Hey ! Listen ! - she heard a voice behind her back. It was coming from behind the cabin. Hermione bypassed the hut and reached the Forbidden forest. A man was standing behind the tree. 'Mione came closer and saw that it wasn't even a human. It was a Centaur. That part which was horse- like was all black. Human part has long white hair and deep blue eyes that were looking very attentively at Hermione. He was looking to his right and left all the time trying to figure out if there was someone else watching them.  
  
- Come closer. - he said in a deep low voice. Hermione stepped forward and now she was near the centaur. He lowered his head and said :  
  
- My name is Grinloy. I'm a centaur as you can see. And there's something important I have to tell you.  
  
- What is it ?  
  
- There is a way to save Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione felt her heart started to beat very fast as she heard these words. Tears were forming in her eyes again. She took a pause and then said :  
  
- But he's dead. And there's no magic that can bring the dead to life.  
  
- No. That's not true. If he's dead since yesterday and if he's a ghost - there is a chance to bring him back.  
  
- What do you mean ?  
  
- The spirit still has a connection with the body.  
  
- But-but... then why Cedric Diggory isn't a ghost like Moaning Mirtl or Nearly Headless Nick ? You heard these names before, right ?  
  
- Of course I heard about them. We like to live deep in the forest and we don't like people but it doesn't mean that we know nothing about the external world. You want to know the answer ? Cedric Diggory didn't want to be a ghost. There was nothing that could held him here in the living world.  
  
- Then... you' re trying to tell me that only persons who want to become a ghost...become ghosts ?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- But still I can't understand.... Moaning Mirtl...she's so miserable...she died because of the Basilisk... what was that thing that held her here ?  
  
- She was afraid of death. A dead man has a few days to decide what to do : to be a ghost, or to go to a place where... we all go...  
  
- So...how can I save Harry ?  
  
- Until he'll make a choice you must cast a special spell 3 times.  
  
- What spell ?  
  
- You must invent it by yourself. The spell must come from your heart. A person must cast this spell during the thunder-storm. And as I can tell there will be a thunder-storm tomorrow in the evening. You have 24 hours before it will be too late to save him.  
  
- But what spell ? I'm not sure I can do this !  
  
- Hermione ! - she heard a voice behind her. Centaur turned back to see who was coming. It was Hagrid.  
  
- Look for an ancient book - " Life and Death " Chapter 9. - he said quickly and disappeared in the forest.  
  
Hermione was standing there thinking hard. " Ancient book "Life and Death"...where, the hell can I find it ?! I doubt that there is one in a restricted section. Dumbldore is a powerful wizard...he's wise and...I can't believe he don't know about this ! "  
  
- Hermione ! - Hagrid's voice brought her to reality. - What are you doing here ? You're not supposed to be here. It's dangerous. You better go back to Hogwarts.  
  
- Right. I better get going. - Hermione quickly agreed and started to run back to the castle as fast as she could with only one thought in her head : " I must save Harry!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, people, R/R !!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer : I own nithing but the plot. A/N : Thanks for your reviews guys !! That means a lot to me ! Well, I better stop talking and allow you to read the next chapter.  
  
CHAPTER - 8  
  
On her way to Hogwarts she was thinking of where to find that ancient book. It was clear that not in the library beacause if it was there then anyone probadly knew that there is a way to save Harry Potter.  
  
Even though she knew that it was not in the library it was important to look for it anyway. Maybe she'll find anything that can help her at least to find the book. But there was another problem as well. She haven't got a permission from the teacher to visit the restricted section of the library.  
  
" Oh, my... too many problems and I haven't got much time...I can't do all this in such a short time..." - she thought. " But I have to." - she added. There was only one person who could give her a permission - and it was Reamus Lupin. Hermione walked into the DADA classroom. Professor Lupin was sitting on an oak chair near the window. Sun beams were making their way through the glass and touching Lupin's face gently. Small tears were shining like diamonds on his face, his eyes were closed, lips were trembling...  
  
- Professor...? Excuse me....  
  
He opened his eyes and turned to face her. Hermione noticed that his eyes were red from tears and his face was even paler then before the full moon.  
  
- Can I ask you to do something for me ?  
  
- What is it ? - he asked in indifferent tone.  
  
- Can you give me a permission to visit the restricted section of the library ?  
  
- Of course. - he simply answered. He took a sheet of parchment and wrote what Hermione asked him to write. Then he handed it to her. She siezed it like a saving circle. It was her ticket...a ticket to Harry's revival.  
  
- Thank's, professor Lupin ! - she said excitedly and ran out of the classroom and into the library. She showed her permisson to madam Pince and walked into restricted section. As always it was a bit dark in there. But the rest of the library was quite bright. She was walking along the rows of the bookshelfs thinking of where to begin. There were so many books ! It'll took many days to find the required one. She decided to start searching the book in the "Ghosts" section. But after a few hours of serching there was no result. No at all. Then she was serching the book in "Death" section. But like before - nothing. There was no book with the title "Life and Death".There were a lot of books describing different kind of death or how to kill a person secretly by using a special potion and other things like that. But not a word about the revival from death. Hermione stood from her seat and started to walk here and there.  
  
- It's hopeless ! How can I find this book ?! I don't even know where to look for it ! - she cryed outloud. She leant against the wall right in the end of the library and suddenly felt that the wall started to move, She fell to the floor and felt a cold wind blowing from behind her. She stood up and noticed that the wall removed and a small room appeared. Hermione stepped inside and saw a lot of bookshelfs with dusty books on it. She slowly approached one of the shelfs and started to search the book " Life and Death ". Somehow she knew that it was there waiting for her... somewhere among the other books... She was looking at the titles : " 100 terrible ways to kill a man ", " 1000 destructive spells ", " How to tame manticore ", " How to create Basilisk ", " Life and Death ".... She stopped. Her eyes widened. She reread the title not believing that she finally found the book she was serching for. Her heart was beating hard. Trembling from excitement she quickly took the book from the shelf and went out of the room. As soon as she got out from it the wall was back on it's place as if ther were no secret room at all. Hermione stood there for a few minutes looking at the wall. She still couldn't believe that she was so lucky. She just leant against the wall and accidently found a secret area of the library ! How could it be ?  
  
"Well, anyway I have the book now and I have very little time to think up the spell, figure out how to bring Harry's body on the field and save him. No time to lose. " - she said to herself. With book in her arms she sat at the table and started to read. The book was really old and it was clear that only few people touched it since it was written. There was no author's name so 'Mione didn't know who wrote it. There were a lot of illustrations showing the process of revival. The text was written with a terrible handwrting and it was very hard to understand anything. " Just like Ron's.. " - Hermione thought with a smile. After an hour of reading she finally understood what to do. She took a piece of parchment, a quil, a bottle with ink and started to write different kind of spells. But all of them seem wrong to her. They weren't coming from her heart. She was thinking about Harry and how she desparately wanted to save him and all these thought were disturbing her. She couldn't concentrate on what she was writing. She was trying to get rid of this thoughts but it was too hard. Finally she decided that it was time to take a break and try to release her head from any kind of thoughts. But again she was thinking about the tommorow's evening. It was so risky.., what if something will go wrong and she won't save him ? What if the spell that she will invent will appear to be wrong ? It was terrible ! There were so many doubts inside of her that it was almost impossible to think clearly. She was looking in space trying to convince herself that everything will be alright and then all of sudden a head appeared in the middle of the table. It was Harry's head. Hermione screamed and fell off the bench on wich she was sitting. Horror appeared on her face. Of course she had seen a lot of ghousts in Hogwarts but...but this was different. It was Harry's ghoust !  
  
Harry looked at her with confusion and floated above the table in complete growth. " Thank's god that there's no one in the library during this time especially in the restricted section. They would've died ! " Hermione thought.  
  
- Don't be afraid... - the ghoust whispered. I've come to see you. Oh, Hermione... please don't be so sad... - Harry quickly added noticing that her eyes bacame wet from tears and her lips started to tremble. - I'm glad that we were in time to reconcile...  
  
- Do you wanna live again ? - Hermione asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
Harry was silence for a long time and it scared 'Mione. She read in the book that wizards can bring a dead man to life only if this person really want to be alive again.  
  
- What does your silence mean ? - she asked.  
  
- You see...I wanted to but it's impossible and you know that. Then why are you asking me this ? Let's talk about other more important things like...  
  
- But I know how to bring you to life ( A/N : Oh...I'm remembering my favourite song - Evanescense " Bring me to life " :)) ) ! - she almost screamed interrupting him.  
  
- Really ?! Well, then... - he sat in the air. - Talk.  
  
- All you have to do - is to be on a field right in the center of it tomorrow night. There will be a thunder-storm...  
  
- That's all ? - Harry asked quite surprised.  
  
- I'll do everything else.  
  
- Okay.  
  
There was a pause during wich the two were looking at each other with the same expression on their faces - the expression of pain. It was so hard for them to see each other again. Harry felt pain because he was looking at Hermione with a realisation that he hasn't told her about his feelings and this was definetly not the right time to do it. And Hermione was looking at Harry srtuggling with the urge to take him in a warm embrase. He was a ghoust, a spirit wich made Harry so gentle and kind, so brave and loyal to all the people he loved. And now there is a chance that she will never see him again...maybe something will really go wrong and there will be no chance to save Harry. "Then he'll never know how I feel about him...I can't let this happen ! " - she said to herself.  
  
- Are you...living here ?  
  
- Yeah, kinda... There's no one here almost all day...and I just don't wanna anyone to see me...  
  
- Yeah, you did the right thing. I was scared to death when I saw you !  
  
- You think it's so easy for me ?  
  
- Everyone must go through this ?  
  
- Yes. People must know what it's like - to be ghoust befor they will make a choice. But not everyone. Some people choose to go where we all go without fluctuation.  
  
- I guess you decided to think what is best ?  
  
- I wanted to feel what is it like...and I wanted to see you for the last time.  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes and felt that tears started to slip down her chicks.  
  
- Don't lower your eyes...I understand that it's hard for you to look at me. But still...  
  
- No... it's not about that... I just can't believe that you're gone.  
  
- I'm not gone. I'm here. And even if you wouldn't find a way to bring me to life I would choose to stay here with you...as a ghoust of course...but stll... Well, you got me ?  
  
- Yes. I got your point.  
  
- How's the others ?  
  
- Everyone are walking sadly along the corridore or just sitting in their dorms. Lupin for example is sitting in his classrom all the time...speechless... Dumbldore must've sent a letter to Sirius... Harry, I just wanna tell you, that I'm really sorry about the hole thing...it was such a stupid quarrel and...  
  
- Don't be sorry. It's alright. I can't be mad at you. At least for a long time. So...it's alright. Don't blame yourself for what had happend. Understand ?  
  
- Yeah...right.  
  
- Let's talk about something else. I think you will need to bring my body on the field, right ? How are you going to do this ?  
  
- I have an idea....  
  
Well ? Tell me what you think ! Your opinions are very important for me. 


	9. CHAPTER 9

Disclaimer : As usual I own nothing but the plot line.... pity... A/N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed !! You brought inspiration to me ! I'm really glad that you like my story.  
  
Chapter - 9  
  
- I have an idea... We can ask Reamus Lupin to help us. He will do it with great pleasure and he's professor after all... He can do it without been noticed. With our help of course.  
  
- Yeah, this can work out. But he won't believe that you know how to revive me... 'Course it seems impossible.  
  
- Trust me, he will believe.  
  
- Okay... I'll say again that there's nothing in the world that you don't know.  
  
Hermione blushed a little and mumbled :  
  
- Thanks.  
  
- How's Ron ? - Harry asked suddenly. He remembered what Ron did but he wasn't angry any more. Everything became different for Harry after his own death. Even though the reason of their fight was serious.  
  
- He doesn't know about this. Dean suggested to go to his house on a winter holidays. So he left with him.... Dumbldore announced mourning till the end of this year. I guess soon the time will come to cancel it.  
  
- I hope so...  
  
- Hope can't help here. Everything depends on the weather.  
  
- What do you mean ? How can weather help us to revive me ? - Harry asked confused.  
  
- I must cast the spell only during the storm.  
  
- Eh... and how did you know that there will be a storm tomorrow ?  
  
- A centaur told me. Just like everything else. He told me about the book and....  
  
- Wait. What book ?  
  
- A book "Life and Death". He told me that only in this book there's a description of how to bring a person to life. - she showed him a book which was still lying on the table in front of her. Harry's ghoust leant down to look at it and then looked up at Hermione.  
  
- Remember you used to say that there's nothing you can't find in book ? Remember I was saying that it's a bull shit ? I take my words back.  
  
'Mione blushed even more. Harry smiled.  
  
- What ? Am I embarassing you. ?  
  
- Just a little.  
  
- You're really lucky, you know.  
  
- I guess.  
  
- You have found this book here ? In the restricted section?  
  
- Actually no.. I found a secret area in the library.  
  
- Really ? It's strange that nobody knew about this... I wonder who built it ?  
  
- I don't know... I'm trying to figure out myself.  
  
There was silence. Harry obviously was trying to say something but it was difficult for him to do it. His eyebrows were moved together, his face was concentrated, eyes were looking at her intently. He flew closer to her. Hermione didn't know what to think or what to do. She was siting on the bench looking at him trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her.  
  
- I haven't told you a very important thing. I've been trying to say it for a long time...but there were always some things to stop me from telling you this...  
  
- And...what is that thing ? - 'Mione asked her voice was silent. She felt her heart began to beat fast as if trying to jump out of her chest. Harry lowered his eyes and sighed.  
  
- No...I'll tell you when I will be alive again. This is surely not the right time and place to tell you this.  
  
- All right then... I can wait.  
  
And again there was a pause. Harry's head was inches from her face. They were looking into each others eyes. Harry was looking into 'Mione's brown ones struggling with the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her. She was so... miserable. He could see tears in her eyes making them shine like they were made of glass. Hermione was indeed on the verge of tears. She was looking into Harry's eyes - the only thing that wasn't transparent. They were not emerald green that she used to see... they were grey like the rest of his body wich was surrounded by a brilliant silvery mist. " Something will go wrong... it has to. It's always so. It's too simply. I even haven't thought up the right spell ! " she thought in horror.  
  
- Harry... when we were there...on the field...I was trying to tell you how sorry I am... I'm so ashamed for slaping you that day and...  
  
- Shh,,, it wasn't you fault. Remember our first class ? Care of magical Creatures ? - she nodded. - Well, something stung me... and I think it appeared to be Mackled Malaclaw.  
  
- His sting bring unluck to a person.  
  
- Yes. That's why everything was so bad. First we quarreled....then manticore... then my death...You see ? It wasn't anybody's fault... it was just unluck. A consequence of it's poison. So don't even dare to blame yourself for my death. Understand ?  
  
- Understand. - she mumbled. - Hey, can you become invisible ? - she asked after a long pause.  
  
- Yes. Why ?  
  
- You will follow me to professor Lupin's classroom...in case if he won't believe me.  
  
- All right. Then what are we waiting for ?  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione once again walked into DADA classroom. It was very dark. There was no light at all. No candles or anything else. Only moonlight was covering a dark figure sitting on a chair near the window. Two glasses with something yellow were standing on the table but it was clear that they were standing there untouched for a very long time. Of course it was none other than Reamus Lupin. It seemed that he was sitting here without moving for a whole day in the same pose. 'Mione took a few steps and reached professors desk slowly. She could feel that Harry's ghoust was following her She took a deep sigh and speak in a low voice :  
  
- Professor ?  
  
He gave a start. He was deep in his thought and haven't mentioned how she came to his desk. Tears were still noticable on his chicks, face was pale and there were a lot of pain in his eyes. Hermione could understand why. With a wave of his wand he lit the candles and the room illuminated with a dim orange light in an instant.  
  
- What do you want, Hermione ? - he asked. His voice was shaking a little.  
  
- I need your help. - she simply said.  
  
- In what ?  
  
- You see... I know how to... - she took a pause. - I know how to revive Harry. - she finished looking at Reamus attentively. He was looking at her like she was crazy. Lupin sighed.  
  
- Hermione, - he started softly. - I know it's hard to believe....I can hardly believe myself... but Harry is dead. - he said closing his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath.  
  
- No. You don't understand ! I know how to bring him to life ! - she almost shouted. Lupin bit his lip.  
  
- What are you saying ? There's no magic in the whole world that can bring a dead man to life !  
  
- I read in the book " Life and Death " that there is a way to do it. Here. - she handed him an ancient book but Luping didn't take it. He was looking at Hermione like she was a little girl who couldn't understand a simply thing. He couldn't believe her indeed. It was too incredible.  
  
- Don't believe everything that is written in the books. They maybe mistaken too.  
  
- Not this time. I knew that you won't believe me. Harry, It's your turn.  
  
All of sudden a silver ghoust appeared right near Hermione. Lupin's eyes widened and he fell off the chair he was sitting on. Hermione giggled.  
  
- I was scared too the first time I saw him.  
  
- Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, professor... - Harry smiled and floated closer to professors desk. Lupin was still sitting on a floor a bit shocked.  
  
- I would help you to rise on your feet but I'm afraid my hand will pass through yours. - Harry said with a smirk. He crossed his arms across his chest and flew a few feet higher. Lupin slowly began to stand up looking straight at Harry's ghoust and nowhere else.  
  
- Harry ? - he asked in disbelief. Few more tears slipped down his chicks. - It can't be... it's really you ?!  
  
- Well, not exactly... You must believe Hermione, professor. She's too smart to be wrong. - Lupin looked back at 'Mione and his face gradually was changing back to normal. Like Hermione he was used to see Hogwarts ghousts but it was surely not the same ! Seen transparent brilliantly silver figure of Harry James Potter floating above the floor was very hard for him as well as for Hermione.  
  
- Okqy, what must I do ?  
  
- You must bring Harry's body on the field near the Hagrid's cabin tomorrow night. That's all. I'll do the rest. - Hermione said.  
  
- Okay. But I must hide his body somehow.  
  
- You can use my invisible cloak. - Harry suggested.  
  
- Yeah. I'll use it. Good idea. - Lupin agreed.  
  
- Thanks, professor ! - Hermione said with excitement.  
  
- You're welcome. I'll do everything to save Harry.  
  
They walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind them. Hermione was standing near the closed door with a huge smile on her face. " Now I can be sure that everything will be okay... " she thought and took a deep breath.  
  
- Harry, you better become invisible again. I bet you don't want to scare students or professors...  
  
- Of course not. - he said and disappeared at once. Hermione walked confidently back to gryffindore tower feeling a cold wimd behind her. Harry was following her all along remaining invisible. She walked into the girls dormitory. The cold wind disappeared. " I guess Harry came back to the library... " - she made a conclusion. She lay on the bed not even bothering to change her clothes and fell asleep.  
  
But she didn't know that a few metres above her bed there was an invisible ghoust. It has round glasses and black hair sticking out in different directions. Only by these two attributes it was clear that it was none other than Harry Potter. He was lying in the air and watching sleeping Hermione with a little smirk. He liked seen her like this - peaceful.... a sleeping angel indeed. Yes, ghousts still have a few advantages. Even if he walked into the girls dormitory under the invisible cloak early or late somebody would come across him and so he would be found. And been invisible himself and having the ability of flying in the air allowed him to watch her for a whole night if he want to. He smiled. She was so perfect, so...beautiful... at that right moment he wished desperatly to be alive so he could take her in his arms and kiss her... but it seemed impossible - to be alive again....  
  
Well ? This is the end of the 9 chapter. Now - review !! 


	10. CHAPTER 10

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. At least I own the plot ! It's better then nothing at all ! Even though I don't receive money for it...and you know what ? It's better that way ! 8)  
  
A/N : And again I wanna thank everyone who reviewed ! Thanks for your good words, guys ! With each review my inspiration is growing and all I want to do - is to write, write....WRITE ! I'm using every free minute when I'm not preparing for exams to write this fic. Well, I better shut up and allow you to read the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.  
  
CHAPTER - 10  
  
Early in the morning Hermione woke up with a strange feeling that she was not alone in the room. Lavender, Parvati and other girls were gone on a winter holidays so the whole dorm was all hers. So there shouldn't be anyone in the room except for her. However there was and it took only a few seconds for her to realise who it was. " Harry ! " - she thought.  
  
- Harry, you can become visible now. I can feel that you're here. - Hermione smiled searching for Harry's ghoust. It appeared right next to her near the window. This time she wasn't afraid of his sudden appearance.  
  
- How did you know that I'm here ? - he asked curiously. His arms were crossed across his chest and there was a huge smile on his face.  
  
- I don't know I just felt your presence.  
  
- You felt a cold breez ?  
  
- No, I just felt that you're here.  
  
- Hmm... That's interesting...By the way, yesterday you were saying something about the spell you have to invent... did you think it up?  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. The spell ! She had completely forgot about it and it's the most important thing in a process of revival which was described in a book. For a moment panic captured her. But then she calmed herself down. She still has enough time to invent it.  
  
- No. Not yet. - she simply answered looking straight at Harry. - Hey, you have never been here in a girls dormitory before. So ? What do you think ?  
  
Harry examined the room and answered.  
  
- Opposite from our dorm... it's clean in here... - he smiled. Hermione giggled.  
  
- That's why it's girls dorm. But I must say that the only clean part of the boys dorm is around your bed.  
  
- Oh, stop it ! You're embarassing me ! But thanks anyway.  
  
Silence took the room. Hermione was looking at Harry. There was only one thing she wanted right now... to tell him everything she felt, to take him in her arms, to feel the heat of his body, his heart beating.... and forget about everything that happened. To throw this terrible memories away like garbage... to hold him and never let go. " Soon... " - she told herself. Minutes seemed to last infinitely. Yesterday she was busy all the time so the day passed very fast. But now when almost everything was ready and she only needed to wait until it was evening, time was moving like a turtle or even slowly. She sighed and got up from her bed.  
  
- Okay, I'm gonna take a bath. - she said heading to the bathroom. She stopped at the threshold and added. - And alone. Alone - means you're not gonna follow me there.  
  
- I didn't even think about it. - Harry said a bit hurt. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and disappeared behind the door.  
  
Harry was looking at the door for some time as if Hermione was standing there. Then he flew to the window and sat on a window-sill looking somewhere outside dreamingly.  
  
```````````````````` * * * ``````````````````````  
  
While Hermione was in the bathroom standing under the warm streams of water she was trying to think up the spell. But again, her head was filled with too many useless thoughts which she couldn't get rid of. It was quite easy for her to deal with almost everything. Why is it so hard right now ? In an instant centaur's words came back to her : " The spell must come from your heart."  
  
" Maybe I can't invent this damn spell only because I'm thinking about it all the time ? I must force myself to think about something else...or not think about anything at all. Then it will appear itself. " - she made a conclusion. She turned off the water and took a towel. She got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Hermione looked around searching for Harry's ghoust. Then she noticed him sitting on a window-sill. His head in his arms, eyes half closed. Seen him like this it seemed that he was still alive. " I wish it was really so. " She closed her eyes for a moment trying to hold back tears. She started to move closer to him. Step by step she was aproaching him. He didn't turn back to look at her. He didn't even move.  
  
- You know...when something bad happens... you begin to understand many things... - he suddenly said. Then he turned to face her. His face was very serious and painful. - I haven't told you SO many things... and what if you couldn't find a way to revive me ? Then you would never knew it...  
  
- There's no "if". You're gonna be alive again. I know it.  
  
- I was so stupid... And I must ask you to forgive me.  
  
- For what ?  
  
- I told you a terrible thing... I told you that you're nothing for me...That's not true. You're everything for me. You were always there for me even when there was no one to support me ... even Ron once turned away from me. Remember our fourth year at Hogwarts ? - she nodded. - You were helping me with everything...You were risking your own life... I can't imagine my life without you. I want you to know it.  
  
- Thanks, Harry. I knew from the start that you weren't serious when saying this. You was angry, I was angry... we told each other stupid things... but let's just forget about all this.  
  
- I agree. And let's promise each other not to quarrel again for stupid reasons.  
  
- Yes. And lets promise to invent a potion against Mackled Malaclaw.  
  
- All right. - Harry smiled. He made a pause and then asked. - Are you scared ?  
  
- Yes. - she answered honestly. - I'm afraid of loosing you.  
  
- You think it won't work out ?  
  
- No. I have no doubts that everything will work out. But anyway I'm afraid to lose you. I can't imagine what my life may be without a boy with messy hair, emerald green eyes and a smile which always made me feel better....  
  
- I would've died....earlier.... without you. You have done so many things for me...  
  
- And you for me.  
  
- No. Everything I gave you is risk and danger. I'm like a magnet drawing troubles...  
  
- That's not true. Don't say such things. It's not your fault. You gave me many things.  
  
- Like what ?  
  
- You made my life interesting and.. full. You're became the closest person to me. Even more close than my parents.  
  
- Can't wait till I'll be alive again... I have so many things to tell you.  
  
- So do I. Don't worry, we only need to wait until it will be evening.  
  
- Oh, it's SO long !  
  
- I know...  
  
-------------------------------------------------* * *---------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Harry's ghoust talked all day. They were interrupted only once by Lupin who came to take Harry's invissible cloak. They were just sitting in girls dormitory and taking. The time stopped, the world disappeared. It was as if they were in their own world where there was nothing except for them. Hermione felt that she was happy for the first time during these past few days. She suddenly thought that she never talked to Harry THAT much. Of course they were talking sometimes but there was surely no time to talk like this....without been interrupted, without a need to hurry somewhere. And of course there was no Ron who could hear what they were talking about. They were talking about everything. About everything they can only think of. Except maybe for their feelings for each other as both of them decided to themselves that it was better to talk about it when everything will end. Hermione wasn't thinking about anything. There were no doubts that something will go wrong, there was no fear that everything may not work out. She was just talking to Harry and feeling that she's happy. " Why did I never think of how I really feel about him before ? " - she asked herself. " He's so wonderful ! "  
  
Meanwhile the sunset began. So they had to stop their endless conversation. Hermione got up from the bed and walked to the window where Harry was sitting. The sun as red as blood was slowly disappearing behind the horizon colouring the sky in a colour of puple and scarlet. A cold wind was blowing and dark clouds were slowly moving from the West.The storm was about to begin.  
  
She suddenly remembered about something she had totally forgot of. The spell. But only this time there was no need to torture herself to think it up. The right words appeared at once in her head : " Amontremor ". Somewhat she was sure that this spell was right. She couldn't explain why but she knew it. She wrote it on a piece of parchment and put it in her pocket.  
  
- What did you write ?  
  
- The spell.  
  
- You thought it up ! - Harry said excitedly.  
  
- Yes. Now everything is ready. Any minute now Lupin can walk in with your body and the storm is coming. All we need now - is luck.  
  
Suddenly the door opened itself. Harry and Hermione turned around to see who it was. But there was no one at the threshold. Hermione understood at once who came in.  
  
- Professor Lupin. It's all right. There's no one in the room except for me and Harry.  
  
- How many times do I have to tell you to call me just Reamus, Hermione ?  
  
- I can't get used to it. - she explained.  
  
- Oh, well. Are you two ready ?  
  
Harry's ghoust floated to Reamus Lupin and looked at his own body. Horror suddenly appeared on his face. He was looking at it for some minutes and then looked at Lupin.  
  
- This is me ? - he asked. His voice shaking.  
  
- Yeah. - Lupin answered. - You know...it's very odd to see both of you here at the same time. Let's just take you back into your body.  
  
- And quickly. I'm tired of floating above the ground.  
  
- Okay, let's go ! Quickly ! - he said disappearing under Harry's cloak. The ghoust of Harry James Potter became invisible again. Hermione felt herself extremely foolish. Like she was crazy or something. She was walking through the corridor all alone and whispering something as if she was talking to herself. Student's must've thought that Hermione had gone mad after Harry's death. In fact she doesn't care what the other will think about her. She was feeling that Harry and Lupin were following her and she was trying not to pay attention at them. But it was very hard. They were wispering something to her and again she was struggling with the urge to turn around and ask them what they were talking about.  
  
They almost reached the exit when suddenly Hermione saw professor McGonagall walking to her. She stopped and felt a terrible fear that she may not allow her to walk out of the castle. it was so risky ! But McGonagall said nothing but one phase.  
  
- Hermione, are you going to miss the supper ?  
  
- Yes. I have no appetite... - 'Mione was looking at Minerva's sad face fearing for her new words to be : " It's late. If you're going to miss the supper then go back to your dorm and sit there. " But McGonagall wasn't even thinking about saying anything like that.  
  
- Okay then... You better take a walk. But do not walk near the Forbidden Forest. It's dangerous.  
  
Hermione was a little shocked. She stared at transfiguration proffesor for some seconds and then nodded in agreement. McGonagall placed her arm on her shoulder and smiled at her weakly. When she walked away into the Great Hall and was out of the ear shot, Hermione heard Harry's amazed words :  
  
- Wow! I have never seen her so sad.  
  
- As I told you... it is a great loss to everyone. You must've see Dumbldore...I can't recognise him anymore.  
  
- And all the others can't. - Lupin added. - He locked himself in his office. He barely leave it. We can see him only during the feasts but he's not talking to everyone except for McGonagall maybe. He's not making speeches anymore. He did it only once when he announced mourning. He had changed...that's true. And so do everyone. Everyone were thinking that Harry's not like the other humans...that he's some kind of a superhero who can't be harmed. Now they can see that it's not true. - Lupin whispered. - But not only that. They understand that now there's nobody to protect them. Of course Voldemort was always afraid of Albus but he can't kill him. And everyone know that. You were the only person who could defeat him. And now you're gone. Of course they're thinking that all of them will die.  
  
Harry and Hermione said nothing. They just continued moving on the field. Slowly they reached the place where Harry was killed. Terrible memories came back to Hermione. The memories of Harry's death. She stopped suddenly causing Harry and Lupin to stop too. Hermione was looking at the spot on the ground where Harry's lifeless body laid a few days ago. It was terrible. It was as if she was experiensing the same moment over and over again. Like it was a nightmare which is not ending.  
  
Harry floated to 'Mione slowly and looked at her worriedly. Her eyes were wet from tears which didn't escaped them yet and she could feel that her ankles were shaking a little.  
  
- Hermione, are you okay ? - Harry asked with a concern in his voice.  
  
- This is the place where... where you...died.  
  
- I know. So let's bring me to life. Don't even think about anything depressing.  
  
- I'm afraid that the spell which I invented is wrong. It's risky, Harry...what if everything won't work out ?  
  
- Let's try at least. I believe in you. There's nothing you can't handle with.  
  
Lupin threw the cloak off and turned to Hermione.  
  
- Where do I need to place Harry's body ? - he asked.  
  
- You need to place it exactly on the place where it lied when he...was...he was...killed. - she instructed still not daring to take a step forward. - And you Harry must stand near your body. - Harry took the right position. Lupin stepped backwards and Hermione drew out her wand. Bright lightnings were cleaving the sky and a loud thunder was forcing them to shiver. It was very scary to stand there on the field. It seemed that a firebolt can hit you at any minute. But it was more scary to think that she may never see Harry alive again. She pointed her wand at Harry's ghoust and shouted :  
  
- Amontremor ! - when she cried out that spell it seemed that the sky was on fire. It lightened up with a red glow but only for a minute. In the next moment it became dadly black again.  
  
- Amontremor ! - she shouted again. The earth began to shake. Lupin fell to the ground still looking at the sky. Thousands of bright points were flying in the sky with improbable speed and disappearing as unexpectedly as they appeared. Lots of firebolts were striking the ground forcing it to shake. The thunder became deafening.  
  
- Amontremor ! - she shouted for the third time. A green firebolt escaped from the sky and hit Harry's ghoust. Hermione screamed and fell to the ground covering her head with her arms. There was a bright red flash that blinded her and professor Lupin who was also lying on the ground. Then everything fell silence. She felt something cold and wet on her face and understood at once that it was rain. When her vision became clear she looked around. The ghoust disappeared. Harry's body was lying on the same spot still not moving. She was too far from it to see if Harry James Potter is alive. She felt that for some reasons she was afraid to move. She was afraid to come near him and find him dead. She lowered her head and tried to find the courage to stand up. Step by step she was aproaching Harry....  
  
``````````````````````  
  
Well, this is chapter 10. Is Harry alive ? You will learn it in chapter 11. :)) Please, review ! 


	11. CHAPTER 11

Disclaimer : I own nothing bit the plot. A/N : I know I'm cruel. :)) I ended the chapter on the most interesting place. Sorry about that, I just wanned to intrigue you. Ha-ha. Well, now you will know is Harry alive or not ! This is the 11 chapter. And after it there will be surely some more. 'Cause Harry and Hermione won't get together so easily. Thank's to everyone who reviewed ! Guys, you're the best ! I love you all!  
  
CHAPTER - 11  
  
Hermione approached Harry slowly and bent over him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. She was scared at first but then she concentrated her eyes on his chest. It was moving ! He was breathing ! He was alive ! Hermione sighed with relief. Then she took his head in her arms and pressed it to her chest. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and touched his forehead gently. Tears were running down her chicks but this time it was happy tears. She closed her eyes and smiled. Now it's over. No more doubts, pain and misery....It's all gone. From now on everything will be different.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was trying to open his eyes but he didn't succeed. Hermione was crying and holding Harry's head in her arms and Reamus Lupin was sitting on the same place with a huge smile on his face. He decided not to interrupt them and give them some time. It was such a nice scene.... Lupin felt a few tears escaped from his eyes. He felt as if a huge mountain fell off his shoulders. He felt himself calm and extremely happy for the first time in these past few days. He still couldn't believe that everything worked out and Harry was alive. " God, I can imagine the faces of professors when they'll see that Harry is alive ! " - he thought.  
  
The rain amplified and turned into a downpour. In a few minutes clothes and hair were absolutely wet. Small pools of water appeared on the field and they were becoming bigger with each minute. The storm was passing by. The thunder can be heard from far far away. Air was filled with moisture, temperature lowered but still it wasn't cold. 'Mione was still sitting on a cold wet ground holding Harry and crying. Her tears were mixing up with rain drops and falling down. Harry finally opened his eyes, waited for some minutes the vision to become clear and asked worriedly :  
  
- Hermione ? What happened ? Why are you crying ? - his voice was weak and shaky. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry's face not believing that he said something to her. Then she suddenly started to kiss his forehead, his chicks and lips... She was so happy that she couldn't keep her feelings inside of her any longer.  
  
- 'Mione...what happened ? What's all this about ?  
  
- It's a long story and I missed you too much to waste my time on telling you this.  
  
- I can't understand why...no, when did you manage to miss me ? I was here all the time ! I didn't go anywhere !  
  
- No... You did. But let's just stop talking about this.  
  
Harry nodded and hugged Hermione too. It was surely better than asking questions about anything. It seemed that they can sit there till the end of the world holding each other. And it doesn't matter that they were all wet, it doesn't matter that they could catch cold... they were together...at last.  
  
- I didn't mean to interrupt you but...we need to get back to Hogwarts. Harry needs medical help, and food, and... everybody must see this miracle !!! Hermione, you did almost impossible thing ! Can you believe it ? Can you imagine the looks on professors faces when they'll see Harry ?!!!  
  
- You're right, professor. We need to get him to the infirmery. And quickly.  
  
- Yeah. Harry, I'm so glad you're back.  
  
- Back ? Back from where ?  
  
- You'll understand soon. We'll tell you later. Emm...can you walk ?  
  
- I guess so...  
  
Harry stood up, swayed but he couldn't take even one step forward. He fell to the ground feeling that there is no strengths in his body for even stand on his legs.  
  
- I can carry him to Hogwarts. - Lupin suggested.  
  
- No, professor. We'll help him to walk to the castle by himself. You were carrying his corpse for quite enough. He's alive after all.  
  
- You're right.  
  
- Corpse ?! Alive ?! What do you mean alive ?! I was always alive ! Or not ?  
  
- I said I'll tell you what had happened later.  
  
Lupin smiled. Together he and Hermione took Harry by his arms and headed back to the Hogwarts. It was a bit hard to walk through the field because Harry was heavy and the grass under their feet was very slippy. Once or twice they almost fell to the ground but luckily only almost. While they were walking back to the castle the rain almost stopped and the storm was far far away. The thunder was barely heard. Dark clouds were moving to the east. It was as if the weather was glad that everything worked out. Slowly they reached Hogwarts castle. There were some students who heading to the Great Hall but once they saw Harry, slowly walking along the corridor with Reamus and Hermione holding him by his arms they started to jump aside, or running away, or just slipping down on the floor near the stone wall. As for Hermione she was smiling and crying at the same time. She was so happy that it seemed that she's gonna blow from her happiness. Lupin was pleased also but this time he wasn't crying. He decided to himself that he was crying for quite enough. Reamus was crying because of Harry's death but now he's alive and he won't cry anymore. It was weird but they haven't seen any of the professors on their way to the infirmery. It was weird indeed. Usually during this time you could see professors everywhere you go. But now... They weren't walking along the corridors and they weren't sitting in the Great Hall. They just...disappeared. And Reamus Lupin thought that it was better that way.  
  
Hermione and Lupin brought Harry to the infirmery. Madam Pomfrey was standing near the closet with bottles of different kinds of potions in it. She wasn't looking at the trio that walked into the infirmery so she hasn't seen Harry yet. And naturally there was no reaction from her side for now. Lupin tried to caught her attention. He coughed and said :  
  
- Madam Pomfrey, excuse me....we need your help....  
  
- What is it, Reamus ? - she asked her voice was shaking. She turned to face them and fell to the floor at once overturning the tray with medical tools. Lupin ran to the shocked doctor and helped her to stand up.  
  
- Madam Pomfrey, are you okay ?  
  
- Who....is...that ?!! - she almost screamed pointing her shaking finger at Harry who was still standing on the same place with Hermione by his side.  
  
- It's Harry. - Lupin simply answered with a smile. Pomfrey started to laugh as if she was crazy.  
  
- It's not damn funny, Reamus ! It's a bad joke, you know ! How could you do this to me ?!  
  
Lupin stared at her a bit confused and then realised that she thought that he and Hermione brought Harry's corpse to the infirmery to play a trick with her. From this realisation the indignation appeared inside of him. He was not a boy anymore. Been an adult he would never do something like this. But everybody still remembered about what he was doing with Sirius and James when they were learning at Hogwarts and for them he was still the same boy, one of the James's best friends.  
  
- What ?! Why is it always me ?! I didn't do anything ! It's Harry and he's alive !  
  
Pomfrey stared at him for five long minutes as if Reamus was a crazy man who had ran away from the hospital. Then she looked at Harry and Hermione standing a few metres away from her. They were looking at her in turn.  
  
- Madam Pomfrey, I understand that it's a shock for you but can I put Harry on the bed at last ?!! He's damn heavy !  
  
- So...it's really Harry ? He's alive ? Really ?!!  
  
- Yes ! It's Harry and he's alive ! Can we put him on a bed now ?! - Hermione asked a bit annoyed. Harry wasn't listening to them. He was trying to figure out what the hell happened. 'Cause it seemed that it was something bad and scary. Why was Hermione crying from happiness then? Too many questions were swirling in Harry's head and he started to get angry that he couldn't find the answer to them. Finally he decided to wait until Hermione will tell him.  
  
Hermione helped Harry to lay on the bed and sat near him on the edge of his bed. Madam Pomfrey, still shocked, slowly came closer to where Harry laid. Her face was pale and eyes were as round as galleons.  
  
- It can't be... It's a miracle... There's no magic in the whole world which can bring a dead man to life... and you revived Mr. Potter.... You're a brilliant witch, Miss Granger. How did you do that ? You're gonna be famous, you know !  
  
- I don't need fame or anything like this...it not for me.... - she said.  
  
Pomfrey nodded, came closer to Harry and started to look him over After a few minutes of survey she said :  
  
- Well, he's fine. He's weak but that's all.. - she made a pause. - Amazing.  
  
She opened the closet with a collection of different bottles and took one of them.It was filled with blue liquid. She handed it to Harry.  
  
- Here. Drink it Mr. Potter. You need to sleep.  
  
Harry took the bottle from madam Pomfrey's arms and drank it. Like all the others this liquid was very terrible on the taste. It slipped right into his stomach and started to give a strange warm effect. He felt his eyes began to close slowly but he was trying not to fall asleep. He wanted to look at Hermione's smiling face, to feel her near him...it was wonderful just to know that she's sitting near him.  
  
- Sweet dreams, Harry. - she said and kissed his forehead.  
  
- You'll stay here ? With me ? - he asked with a hope in his voice. 'Mione smiled.  
  
- Of course I'll stay with you.  
  
- Good... - Harry mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
This is 11 chapter. So ? What do you think ? Review ! 


	12. CHAPTER 12

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N : Aww... I'm so glad you liked chapter 11 ! I was working hard on that chapter to make it sweet. I'll try to make all the others as cute as the previous one. Well, this is chapter 12...  
  
CHAPTER - 12  
  
Harry closed his eyes and drifted into dreamless sleep. Hermione was still sitting on the edge of his bed looking at his peaceful face with a smile. She could hear his breath. His chest rose and fell and his eyes were moving under the closed eyelids. 'Mione took his arm. It was warm and she could feel his heartbeating. She smiled again. " He's alive...he's with me... " - she said to herself. These words were better than anything in the whole world.  
  
- Miss Granger, I guess it's useless to ask you to go to your dorm ?  
  
- Of course. I'll stay here with him.  
  
- Okay. Excuse me, but I must tell about this to professors ! They must see this ! - she ran out of the infirmery almost jumping from each step. Reamus shook his head with a smile and slowly walked to Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, do you understand what have you done ? Nobody ever tried to bring the dead to life. Everybody thought that it's impossible.  
  
- I know. I thought like that myself. But now you see that it's possible. This is a proof that everything is possible. Too bad nobody knew about this when Harry's parents died.  
  
- Yeah...But you know... - he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by hard and loud footsteps. It seemed that all Hogwarts was rushing into the infirmery. But it was only professors. They appeared at the threshold and stopped there as if they were afraid to walk into the infirmery. After a few minutes they slowly walked in. Albus Dumbldore walked to the bed where Harry laid. Others followed him silently. He smiled widely when he noticed that Harry's chest was moving. He looked at Hermione and said :  
  
- So, it's true. I have never seen anything like this in my life... Now, Miss Granger, can you tell me how did you manage to do this miracle?  
  
- Well, I found the requied information in the book "Life and Death".  
  
- It was in the Restricted section, I guess... Who gave you the permission ? - Snape asked, his eyes narrowed. Hermione looked at Lupin. He nodded.  
  
- Actually, professor Lupin gave me permission...but...  
  
- Oh, really ? I'd like to speak to professor Lupin later...on different kinds of book themes...  
  
- That's enough, Severus. Harry Potter is alive... what can be better?  
  
- Of course Potter is alive and now we have our secret weapon against Voldemort back.  
  
- He's not a weapon ! He's a human ! How can say things like that ?! And stop interrupting me ! I wanned to say that I found the information about how to revive a person not in the Restricted section !  
  
- And...where did you find it ?  
  
- I found the secret area in the library.  
  
- A secret area ?!! - madam Pince gasped. Professors started to whisper among themselves. And Hermione heard only two words :  
  
- Salasar's collection.  
  
- What collection ? - she asked.  
  
Dumbldore was silence for some minutes and then said :  
  
- Salasar Slitherin had a hobby. He was collecting ancient books. It was his passion. Of course Godric Gryffindor, Ravena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff knew about it. By the time he was 40 he already had more than 1000 books. But some of the books cantained very dangerous information which could bring distraction. So Godric, Ravena and Helga forced him to destroy his books. But it was something that Salasar surely couldn't do. So he decided to hide his collection in Hogwarts. He built small rooms all around the castle where he hid his books. Nobody knew about it. Godric, Ravena and Helga thought that he had destroyed them. They learned that books still exist only when Salasar was leaving Hogwarts. He told them that they're still in Hogwarts. It was his small revenge. For many years wizards were searching for this hidden rooms but with no success. It appeares to me that you have found one of these hidden rooms, Miss Granger. Do you remember what kind of books were there ?  
  
- Emm...." 1000 destructive spells", " How to tame manticore " and so on... actually I was searching for the book "life and Death " so I can't remember the titles of the other books.  
  
- You know... " Life and Death" was written by the first wizard who became a Dark Lord. His name was Gearb May. He was the first dark wizard and one of the first wizards that appeared in the world. So can you imagine how old this book is ?  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
- Where is that book now ?  
  
- In my dorm.  
  
- I wanna take a look at it later.  
  
- Of course, professor.  
  
- How did you find that hidden room ? - asked professor Sprout.  
  
- I have found it casually. I sat near the wall and suddenly it moved away and I saw a secret room. - she simply answered.  
  
- About what were you thinking when you sat near the wall ? - Dumbldore asked with interest. His eyes narrowed a little.  
  
- Well, I guess I was thinking how I desperately want to find that book...  
  
- I see. I think these rooms are like the one we have in Hogwarts... The Room Of Necessity. You just have to think that you need a book and the room will appear out of nowhere...  
  
- Like the one we were using during our fifth year ?  
  
- Right. Well, it will be easier for us to find the other rooms.  
  
- Ehh...professor Dumbldore...I think it's time to cancel the mourning...or students may think that a corpse is lying in the infirmery. Actually I thought at first that Reamus and Hermione wanned to make a trick with me and brought Harry's body to me saying that they revived him. I couldn't believe at first...what am I saying ?! I still can't believe it's true !  
  
- You're right, Poppy...I must cancel the mourning... but later. Me and Reamus have some things to do before that. - Albus winked at Reamus and Lupin nodded. Hermione understood at once that he was talking about Sirius. He still didn't know about what happened. And it would be even better if he'll never know. Dumbldore started to go to the exit but suddenly he stopped.  
  
- I think it would be wonderful to arrange a Great Ball. We haven't arranged it for many many years...there was no need....there was nothing to celebrate... But now ! - Albue clapped his hands. - There are still a lot of students from 5,6 and 7 grade and we can also allow all the others to come too. This is going to be a special ball. We can arrange it in a few days and all the lessons will be untouched.  
  
- That's good. I totally agree with professor Dumbldore. - Minerva said.  
  
- So be it. - Albus Dumbldore smiled and walked out of the infirmery with Reamus at his heals. Hermione was a bit confused.  
  
- What is the difference between the usual ball and the Great ball ? - she asked. Professor MacGonagall who stood by her side smiled.  
  
- You'll see. It's a surprise. And it won't be a surprise if I'll tell you. Right ?  
  
- Right.  
  
Slowly professors started to leave the hospital wing whispering among themselves. Until there were only Snape and MacGonagall. They were standing a few metres away from each other looking at the sleeping Harry. Hermione wondered why Snape was still in the infirmery. He never liked Harry and Hermione hasn't seen that he was sad when the news Harry Potter's death appeared. Yes, his face was pale a bit but nothing else. But now the expression on his face was different. There was... a relief ? The silence of the room was interrupted by Severus Snape's deep cold voice.  
  
- You're brilliant witch, Miss Granger. - that's all he said. After that he left leaving Hermione in a great shock. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. She was looking at the figure of potions master disappearing in the corridor not believing in what he just said. She looked at professor MacGonahal hoping that maybe she can give her an explanation of Snape's strange behavior but she only shrugged and smiled again.  
  
- Okay, Miss Granger...now that I can see that Mr. Potter is really alive and in good condition I can go. Take good care of him.  
  
- Have no fear. I'm not going to leave him.  
  
- Okay. And I agree with professor Snape. You're brilliant witch, Miss Granger. - with these words she left.  
  
Hermione got up from Harry's bed, took a chair and sat near him.  
  
- Okay, I have to talk to professors about what happened, Miss Granger. I'll leave you two alone. - madam Pomfrey said. And she left. It seemed that Hermione wasn't even listening to her. All this time she was looking at Harry's peaceful face not daring to look anywhere else. 'Mione took his hand and kissed his fingers gently. He was here...right near her...and he was alive. And now no one will make her to leave him. She'll stay here until he'll wake up only to see her smiling face. Hermione wanted to make him sure that she'll never leave him alone again. Never ever.  
  
- Oh, Harry...I have so many things to tell you... And now that you're back...I won't miss a chance to tell you how I feel about you. - she said outloud. 'Mione stretched her free hand and touched his forehead. She removed some of the ringlets of his hair making his boltshaped scar noticable. " Who knew that a know-it-all bookworm Hermione Ann Granger will fall in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived ? That I'll fall in love with Harry James Potter ? " - she thought. Hermione placed her head near Harry's head and fell asleep.  
  
Well ? This is the end of chapter 12. It's a bit boring... I know. Well, except for the last few paragraphs maybe... Anyway, tell me what you think ! Please, review ! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N : Hi, guys !! Oh, I hate exams ! There's so many information I have to learn ! I'm going crazy ! I have to learn 438 pages of Russian history which seems impossible !! I use only short breaks to rest and write...  
  
P.S I have just watched Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, this movie is SO AWESOME !!! Alfonso did a great work ! There were a lot of H/Hr moments !!! But there were also Hr/R moments.. :(( But that can't change my good mood ! I'm happy !  
  
Well, on with the show ! Strange.. I was posting chapter 13 and there's chapter 7... well, this is surely chapter 13 ! :))  
  
CHAPTER - 13  
  
Next morning when Harry woke up he found Hermione near his bed. She was sleeping with her head lying on a pillow near his own head. So when Harry turned his head to her side their lips were inches from each other. A desire to kiss Hermione appeared inside of him and it took all his will to push this urge away. He couldn't use this moment. It wasn't right. She's asleep and he's not a bastard to kiss her in her sleep just because he want to. He decided not to wake her up and continued staring at her peaceful face. His eyes were slipping across her face exploring every single detail of her face. Her lips, her eyebrows, her nose... " God, she's so beautiful... " - he thought with a smile.  
  
But suddenly she woke up. She lifted her head from the pillow and looked at Harry with excitement.  
  
- Oh, you're awake ! How're feel ?  
  
- Fine. - Harry lied. In fact he felt himself as if he was paralised. There was no strength in his body at all.  
  
- That's good. You know, there will be a Ball in a few days.  
  
- Really ?  
  
- Yes. I hope you'll recover until then.  
  
- I'm hoping for this too, 'cause I know with whom I'm gonna dance during the Ball. - Harry winked. Hermione laughed.  
  
- And ?  
  
- Don't you have a clue ? Of course with you - my saver ! My hero ! Thank's to you I'm the-boy-who-lived once again... but this time I'm alive because of you. I own you. Is there anything I can do for you ? - Harry asked seriously. Hermione started to think hard. She wanted to say that there is only one thing she wanted most of all - him. To kiss him, to hold him in her arms and...just to be near him but instead she just answered :  
  
- Emm... let me think a bit longer, okay ?  
  
He nodded. There was a pause. Harry was smiling widely struggling with all strength he had with the urge to tell her everything right now. " Hold on... It's not the right time and place to do it.  
  
- So, Mr.Potter ? You're awake ? That's good. How're feeling ? - madam Pomfrey's voice suddenly appeared.  
  
Harry wished to stay alone with Hermione a bit longer but everything turned out differently. In an instant the hospital wing was full of people. Mostly there were students who wanted to make sure that Dumbldore was not mad saying that Harry Potter is alive. But they were standing at the threshold because madam Pomfrey forbade them to enter the infirmery. She was slipping across the smooth floor with a huge smile on her face.  
  
- I'm fine... I guess...  
  
- Let me see... - she said and started to examine him. After a few minutes she said :  
  
- Well, it seems that you're okay. But you're still weak and you need rest. So I guess you'll stay in the hospital wing till the end of the week.  
  
Harry felt a big wave of rage rose in him. Why does everyone always treat him like a child ?!! The Great Ball will take place at the end of the week on sunday. And instead of dancing with the love of his life he's gonna stay in the hospital wing ?! No !  
  
- Madam Pomfrey, I'm okay and I'm gonna go to the ball on sunday. - Harry said confidently. His lips compressed a little.  
  
- It's not a hotel, you know ! You can't leave whenever you want ! I'm a doctor and I will tell you when are going to leave the hospital wing. - it was the first time when Harry saw that madam Pomfrey was really angry. But he was in the same condition so he didn't care. He lifted his body from his bed and almost shouted :  
  
- I'll go to the ball with Hermione Ann Granger whether you will allow me or not !!  
  
Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened and became as round as galleons. She took a deep breath and her voice became a bit calm.  
  
- I give up. You're too stubborn, Mr. Potter. You'll stay in the infirmery till saturday and then you may go wherever you want with anybody you want. - she lifted her hands as if showing that she gave up. Harry smiled and looked at Hermione who were sitting with a little shocked expression on her face. She had never seen Harry so angry before. Well....maybe only a few times during their fifth year.  
  
- Hermione ? Er...are you okay ? - Harry asked a bit concerned. She had a very amazed face and her eyes were wide too much as if she swallowed a hippogriff.  
  
- Eh ? Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
- Oh, Miss Granger you're ill ? Maybe you'll stay here in the hospital wing with Mr. Potter and help him to keep his temper ? - Pomfrey smiled. Hermione laughed. - Okay, now I'll try to dismiss these... visitors. - she said refering to the students who were still standing at the threshold. Harry looked at Hermione with guilt in his eyes.  
  
- I can't really keep my temper ? - Harry asked slightly disappointed with himself.  
  
- Sometimes. But all of us can't. We're in such age.  
  
- I haven't noticed that you can't keep you temper... - Harry said his eyes narrowed.  
  
- Lucky you. - Hermione smiled. - Ron on the other hand sees this almost everyday... Well, this is his fault anyway...  
  
- Yes... it's his fault. - Harry agreed. - Ron has bigger problems with keeping his temper.  
  
- I noticed. - Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
- 'Mione, you've been here with me all night ?  
  
- Of course and I won't leave you alone.  
  
- I think it's better for you to go to your dorm and take a rest. You look very tired.  
  
- No, I'm not tired. I'll stay here with you...and help you to keep your temper. - Harry laughed.  
  
- No, you go. I'll be fine. I'm alive, remember ?  
  
- Sure. Okay... - she signed. - Then...I'll go. If you want me too.  
  
- No. I don't want you to go but I want to see you smiling and full of energy.  
  
- Okay-okay. Then...I'll come later. - she suddenly moved closer to him and kissed him at the corner of his lips. Harry's eyes widened and a goofy smile appeared on his face. His eyes looked like Harry was drunk. And he was. He was drunk from his love for Hermione.  
  
- I'm looking forward to dance with you during the Great Ball? princess.... - Harry winked.  
  
- Yeah-yeah... I gotta go. See you later. - Hermione said coming out of the hospital wing. Harry was still lying on his bed smiling widely. " She kissed me... She kissed me ! " - Harry thought excitedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Well, this is the end of chapter 13. I know it's short. I wanna leave the most interesting parts for the next chapter. Well ? Review ! 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. Lucky Joan Rowling... :))  
  
A/N : I keep watching Harry Potter's third film in the cinema... first of all, because the movie is really great. Second, because it gives me inspiration. Of course they cut off a lot of scenes from the book and even changed some of them but still it's awesome.  
  
Thank's for your wonderful reviews guy's ! I really appreciate that ! You gave me inspiration also ! Thank you very much !  
  
And of course thank's to mighty "Gregorians" ! I've been listening to them while writing this chapter.  
  
CHAPTER - 14  
  
Days passed by. Harry was still in the infirmary. Time by time his strength came back to him and he was able to walk around the hospital wing trying to make his legs strong so he could dance with Hermione. As for her, she was spending with him all these days. She was trying not to leave him at all but of course it was impossible. She was out of the hospital wing only a few times each day.  
  
They were talking or just sitting together. Hermione was holding Harry's arm all the time as if she was afraid that if she let it go then Harry will suddenly disappear. Harry was just smiling from the feeling of her fingers touching his skin. Both of them forgot about everything. Except for the upcoming Ball of course. For them it was the most important thing that was going to take place really soon. Why important ? 'Cause they were going to tell everything each other. And at last there will be no secrets. Harry to his own surprise wasn't scared at all... He had quiet the opposite feeling of confidence. He was sure somehow that Hermione loved him back. Maybe it was because of glances she was shooting at him or it was just Harry's feeling... but somehow he was sure of that. Hermione was sure of the same thing.  
  
Saturday came and Harry was at last allowed to go back to the griffindor tower. He took his cloak and went out of the hospital wing with Hermione by his side. She was smiling and holding his right hand. They slowly approached the portrait of the fat lady in silence and told the right password.  
  
- Winged Horse.  
  
The portrait opened and they entered the common room. Harry sighed. Hermione turned to look at him.  
  
- Is there something wrong, Harry ? - she asked with concern.  
  
- No. It's just... I have never been so happy from seen the common room before. It seems that I haven't seen it forever. Yeah...this is a place where I belong...I can't imagine that someday I'll have to leave this place. - he answered dreamily. Hermione hugged him and put her head on his shoulder. Harry lowered his head and placed it on top of Hermione's.  
  
- Yes, you'll have to leave this place...but you'll find another...which you will call your home.  
  
- That's defenetly not a house number 4 at Privet Drive. - 'Mione laughed. Together they sat on a couch by the fire. Hermione was trembling a little so Harry wrapped his arms around her. 'Mione smiled. Harry was so close... Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt that her body's temperature rose a few degrees high.  
  
- You're cold ? - Harry asked.  
  
- Not anymore. - she answered grinning.  
  
- This week was so crazy... I still can't believe that I was dead. It seems so impossible...just to think that after all that happened I'm sitting here with you... I'm so glad you're here.  
  
- Me too. - was all she could say. She closed her eyes breathing deeply. - Our quarrel was so stupid... Can't believe that we had spent a few weeks not talking to each other and even not looking at each other.  
  
- Yeah.. - Harry sighed. - That was really stupid.  
  
Harry looked into the fireplace. He was going to tell her that a letter which she received was from him and not from Ron but he stopped himself just in time. If he will tell her this right now then his confession won't be romantic. He didn't know why but he wanted it to be remembered forever. He wanted to make her the happiest girl in the whole world...so this day must be special... magical...  
  
- What's that sound ? - Herm asked. It seemed as though a few hundreds of owls were trying to get into the room. Cold drops were falling from the sky and knocking into the window. Those who remained on the glass were glittering as bright as diamonds even though there was no sun to make them shine that way. They heard a remote thunderclap. The storm was moving by.  
  
- Oh, I like when it's raining... - Hermione smiled.  
  
- Me too. You know, when I was a kid I was sitting under the cupboard under the stairs and listening to the sound of rain drops bombarding the roof... And I always fancied myself somewhere near the waterfall and not at Private Drive. I fancied my parents standing with me and smiling at me... and during these moments...god, it seemed so real. I didn't know how but I knew how my parents looked like.  
  
- You saw them when you were a little child. Maybe those images of their faces were inside of your head all the time... like a photograph. And you couldn't even realise it...  
  
- Maybe. But I think they were not in my head.... but in my heart. You know, our heart keeps a lot of secrets from us...and it takes us ages to find out...anything. The same with out feelings. It took me ages to finally realise just one important thing...  
  
- Which is ? - she asked curiously. Harry looked down at her and smiled.  
  
- I'll tell you. But not here and not now.  
  
- Okay, you'll tell me when you'll be ready.  
  
They sat in silence until Harry felt that Hermione started to fall asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. He touched her chick with his fingers gently and whispered :  
  
- 'Mione... Sorry for waking you up but you must move to your dorm. Tomorrow a big day is coming...  
  
- Yeah.. I'm up. - she opened her eyes and looked into Harry's emerald green one's. She smiled widely.  
  
- So wonderful to see your face... - Harry whispered. Hermone blushed a little and stood up waiting for Harry to follow her example. Harry rose to his feet and together they started to walk to their dorms.  
  
- Goodnight, 'Mione.  
  
- 'Night, Harry.  
  
Harry watched Hermione disappear behind the door. He stood there for a few moments and then left to his own dorm.  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up it was still raining.It seemed that it was raining all night. Harry could imagine the pools of water on the quidditch field. It will be hard to play in such weather... His mind drifted from quidditch to today's ball and Hermione. He smiled and walked to the window slowly. He remembered the last night when they were sitting on a couch together...and there was nothing but the two of them. The whole world disappeared... Harry leaned down and touched the cold glass of the window with his forehead. The remainings of his sleep disappeared, his head cleared a little. He watched how the rain drops were stucking to the glass and after some time mixing with the others and slipping down.  
  
" God, why am I so nervous ? I wasn't yesterday ! " Harry James Potter was nervous indeed. Some part of him was afraid that something may go wrong. What ? He didn't know. Maybe Ron will come back to Hogwarts or something else...even worse than that... maybe he will panic again and will not tell her a word. In a matters of love he was like a tourist in the foreign country. And he felt like he's a tourist indeed...a tourist without guide. There wasn't anybody who could help him. He had to handle with this by himself. He looked at his watch - 9:00. Hmm..." I guess Hermione is up already." - he said to himself. He took a quick bath and changed into his fresh robes. Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. His as black as coal hair seemed to be even more messy than they already were. He took a hairbrush and tried to make them straight but nothing worked. He finally gave up and headed down into the common room just to find it absolutely empty. So he sat in a comfortable armchair and looked into the fireplace. He suddenly felt someone's touching his shoulder. He turned around and found Hermione smiling widely at him.  
  
- Up early ?  
  
- Yeah. Wanna breakfast ?  
  
- Sure. I was about to ask you the same thing ! Come on ! - she took his arm and dragged him to the portrait hole. All the way down to the Great Hall they were running still holding each others hands. Harry felt himself so light... It seemed that he was flying. Happiness rose inside of him making all his thoughts disappear. Hermione was running and dragging Harry along with her. She purposely chose the longest route to the Great Hall. She was laughing loudly, her face was shining with happiness... Harry couldn't help but laugh too. They felt themselves a little children. But everything stopped when they heard the familiar voice near the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
- Well-well-well... isn't it Potty and Mudblood...together... What can I say ? I always thought that you'll choose her, Potter...For a wizard like you Mudblood is the only suitable girl...  
  
- Shut up !! Shut up, you...you... rubbish-heap !!!! - Harry shouted. Malfoy's eyes widened.  
  
- How dare you...  
  
- I SAID SHUT UP ! Never again will you humiliate Hermione ! Why don't you go back to your Deatheater- father ?!! What, Malfoy ? Are you stiffed or what ? Yes, me and Hermione are together, so ? It's not your business, understood !? And whom do you attract ? Pansy Parkinson ? Well, it's surely a girl of your kind. Now excuse us...me and Hermione are going to have breakfast... - Harry turned to Hermione smiling widely. Draco drew out his wand and was about to cry out some kind of hex at him when suddenly they heard another familiar voice.  
  
- Mr. Malfoy...what's going on here ? - they all turned around to see professor MacGonagall.  
  
- Nothing, professor... - Malfoy mumbled through his teeth.  
  
- Nothing ? Oh, really ?! And seems to me that you were going to put a spell on Mr. Potter  
  
- No ! I...I...  
  
- You what, Mr. Malfoy ? If that's not true then why did you draw out your wand and pointed it at Mr. Potter ? - she nodded at his wand which was still directed at Harry.  
  
- 20 points from Slytherin and a week of detention. And if I'll see again how you're trying to hex Mr. Potter I'll make sure that you'll spend all your free time on a detention. Now go to your dorm.  
  
Malfoy turned around and quickly started to walk back to the Slytherin common room. God, he was so angry ! Harry looked at Hermione who was obviously trying not to laugh in front of MacGonagall. That was very difficult for Harry also.  
  
- As for you, Potter...I must tell you to be careful now. - she leaned forward and whispered. - No one knows about your death and revival...except for the Hogwarts students maybe. You-know-who thinks that you're dead but that's not for a long. Soon he will know that you're alive. You understand me ? You must be extra careful.  
  
- Don't worry, professor, I'll keep an eye on him. - Hermione said.  
  
- Okay, then...you may go.  
  
They both nodded and entered the Great Hall laughing uncontrollably.  
  
- I have never seen anything more funny than that !! Have you seen his face... I thought he's gonna blow !! - Harry said. His face was red from laugh.  
  
- Yeah...that was really funny. - 'Mione said still laughing. - And thank's for standing for me.  
  
- You kidding ?! What am I supposed to do ? Just hear him say such terrible things about you ? No ! Like I said never again will he humiliate you. I promise. Well, let's have breakfast.  
  
The breakfast was over. Harry and Hermione went to their dorms to have a rest before the Ball will start. Mostly they were sleeping. But a few times Harry woke up and started to imagine himself during the Great Ball... He and Hermione dancing...she's smiling at him and holding him tight. He's telling her that she's the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he's telling her that he love her and then lower his head and kiss her. Harry smiled widely. These images were too good to be true. Again he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
When he woke up it was dark outside of the window. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. It was 19:00 PM. He has got an hour before the Ball started. He took a bath and again he was in front of the mirror trying to do something with his messy hair. But again nothing worked. Harry sighed. " Well, then...I guess there's nothing I can do... " - he thought and started to get dressed. He put on his green cloak and again looked into the mirror. He looked fine but his hair was making him angry... they were not obeying him and were sticking out in different directions. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at his watch again : 19 35.  
  
" I better get down into the common room and wait for Hermione there." - he said to himself. He sat down in an armchair beside the fire and started to think about what he's gonna say to her during the ball. He probadly sat there thinking for about twenty minutes when suddenly the light tapping of footsteps reached his ears. He rose to his feet and turned around to see Hermione coming down from the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing a vivid purple cloak, her hair was resting on her shoulders and he noticed a touch of make-up on her face but it was hardly noticable. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and she was smiling widely at him. Harry felt once again as if he was drunk. He grinned and gave her his hand.  
  
- Wow...you look great ! - he said. Hermione took his hand and smiled even more widely if possible.  
  
- Thank's, you look great too.  
  
- Maybe... but my hair is just killing me... it's sticking out in different directions...- Harry complained.  
  
- I like them that way. Shall we go ?  
  
- Of course. - Harry nodded and slowly they started to walk out of the portrait hole and to the Great Hall not daring to look anywhere else but at each other.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for ending this chapter like this, guys ! Well, review anyway ! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I own.... let me think... I own "Golden Snidgets" band... but everything else belong to mighty Joan Rowling... wow ! I still own something...  
  
A/N : This chapter was inspired by "Enya" and your reviews, guys ! Thank's to all ! I'm so glad you like my story !! I'm trying my best... Hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
Special thank's to : Savius, my friend who helped me A LOT with my grammar and also gave me some cool ideas ! Thank's to him !!  
  
However...like I said, Harry and Hermione won't get together so easily... even though both of them already know about each others feelings. :)) Funny, huh ? Well, the Great Ball is starting so I better shut up and allow you to read chapter 15 !  
  
CHAPTER - 15 When they entered the Great Hall they gasped. The teachers table was removed and there were some musicians instead. One of them was singing something like : "I want to see your face in my dreams...oh, baby! You know I love you!" All the others were playing an instrument, also There were some instruments that were playing by themselves, but that didn't surprise Harry. He looked around and noticed that there was only one table filled with various kinds food and different kinds of drinks. Once the food was eaten the plate was full again, the same with the drinks. Hundreds and hundreds of candles were floating in the air as usual but the light in different areas of the Great Hall was different. It was bright only in the part where musicians were standing and above the table with food. In the area where students and teachers were dancing it was almost absolutely dark. During a slow dance millions of small pink petals would fall from the ceiling and disappear once the song had ended. During the quicker melodies there was a bit more light and small red balls of light would fly amongst the smiling students. The entire floor was covered with different colored flower petals, like some kind of a carpet. Harry felt sorry for the house elves who will have to clean up all this after the Ball. Harry turned to his right and looked at Hermione, smiling widely. - Thirsty ? - A little bit. - she answered. - Let's get something to drink.  
Still holding each others hands they walked to the table which stood on the left side of the Great Hall and poured some butterbeer. First Harry poured some for Hermione then for himself. They sat on a bench and looked at the band who were playing another quick song. - What is this band called ? - Harry asked, He was somehow sure that Hermione knew the answer. - You'll like it Harry... "Golden Snidgets". - she smiled and drank a bit of butterbeer from her goblet. - Really ?! - Harry asked. He was surprised and excited at the same time. He had read " Quidditch through ages " millions of times and of course he knew perfectly what snidgets were. They were little birds which were used as the snitch many many years ago. He struggled with the urge to say something about Quidditch because he knew that Hermione didn't like it that much to be able to talk about it for hours. Hermione turned to look at him.  
  
- You wanted to tell me something about Quidditch history ? - she asked giggling. - Actually... yes, but I'm not going to torture you by talking about Quidditch... I know you don't like to talk about it. - No, With you I'm ready to talk about everything.- she looked into his eyes.- I like to hear your voice... - Harry's stomach suddenly did a somersault. He swallowed the butterbeer that was in his mouth and looked at her too. She was so beautiful... And the desire to kiss her became even more strong. Suddenly the melody changed from a quick to slow. Harry put down his goblet immediately and stood up. - Well, May I have this dance? - 'Course. - she answered and took his outstretched arm. Harry guided her to an area of the Great Hall where there was enough space for both of them to dance together. Harry had never danced a slow dance before. During the Yule Ball he danced with Parvati Patil, but those dances were not slow dances. He didn't like to recall that memory because it was an awful Ball, but today everything was different. He was not with Parvati, he was with Hermione, but he didn't know where he must place his hands! Hermione obviously noticed this. She took his arms and placed them around her waist so his fingertips were resting on the small of her back. Harry felt his pulse quickened. He was somewhat afraid. Afraid of Hermione? No. He was afraid something was going to go wrong. Such is a familiar feeling to everyone. One of Hermione's hands was around his neck the other was on his back and she was staring into his green eyes. Harry in return was looking into her brown eyes. The singer was singing but both of them weren't paying attention to the words from the song, as much as all the others in the Hall. They were slowly moving to the rhythm of the music and smiling at each other widely. Harry felt all his thoughts fly out of his head, and his knees started shaking a little. Hundreds of eyes were on them, but they didn't pay attention to that fact. It seemed as though there were no one in the Hall except for the two of them and the band singing, who was singing a song just for two of them. Millions of blue petals were falling from the ceiling covering the heads of dancing couples.  
Harry was looking at Hermione not wanting to look anywhere else but into her eyes. They were sparkling with happiness. Harry had never seen her like this before. She looked like a smiling angel. The urge to kiss her was too strong to resist. He didn't care that almost all of the students now were looking at them. Especially girls. Most of the girls at Hogwarts were attracted Harry, and some even dreamed of being his wife, but in a few moments all of those dreams shattered. There was going to be a lot of enmity between the girls of Hogwarts and Hermione, but she didn't care she had Harry. Harry felt that the song was ending. It's now or never, " Well. here goes nothing... ", he thought. He started to lower his head slowly. Hermione was still looking into his eyes. Her face became a bit serious. She understood what was about to happen and she wanted it to happen. Harry saw that she wasn't going to slap him in the face after that and overcame the last few centimeters. Their lips met. Both of them closed their eyes. The world disappeared. Harry put his right hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss . Now both of Hermione's arms were around Harry's neck. It was an intimate kiss that lasted for several seconds. Harry broke the kiss and looked at Hermione to see her reaction. She was a little shocked but a huge smile was on her face. Harry felt his chicks were turning a bit red but thankfully it was dark enough and Hermione didn't notice that. - You know what I was thinking about ? - Harry asked. Hermione shook her head grinning at him. - I was thinking that you're very beautiful. - Hermione smiled. Her eyes suddenly traveled somewhere behind Harry and widened. Harry didn't noticed that. - And what you were thinking? - - Krum... - Hermione mumbled not looking at Harry. - What ? Hermione... - Krum's here ! - she interrupted him. Harry finally noticed that she was looking at the table with the food and turned to look at it also. There was Victor Krum holding a goblet with his both hands. It was clear that he was drinking something special because he was awfully drunk. Harry was surprised that professors still didn't notice him standing there in that state. Krum was looking at Harry and Hermione with malice in his eyes, and Harry felt very awkwardly under his gaze. He quickly turned to Hermione. - Merlin, what's he doing here ? I thought he was on a tour with his team or something... - Harry mumbled through his clenched teeth. - I don't know, Harry. But he's drunk ! Have you noticed ? - Yeah... I noticed. And I have a feeling that something bad may happen... - Hermione's eyes widened once again. - What ? What's wrong ? He asked Dumbledore for a dance ? - Worse than that... He's coming here...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Well ? How was it ? Tell me what do you think ! Review ! 


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer : I ow nothing but the plot.

A/N : Sorry for taking this so long, guys. July and August were really crazy ! First I was passing my exams to enter a university. And I did it ! I'm a student now, you can congratulate me ! I'm gonna be an editor or something like that... Then I was trying to have some rest after all those crazy exams and after that I was celebrating my birthday ! So, as you can see, there were too many things to do and there was no time to write at all. At last I found a time to write this chapter ! Thank's for your patience !!

Many thanks to my beta ( and also my big friend ) Savuis. He also gave me some cool ideas. Thank you !

Chapter - 16

- Worse than that... He's coming here...

Harry rolled his eyes. He was imaging this ball to be different. Only he and Hermione and no one else. And now Krum is going to screw everything up. Again Harry wondered why the hell Victor Krum was here. But the was no probable answer to that question.

Krum slowly approached them and stopped a meter away from them. Harry and 'Mione turned to look at him. He was swaying in different directions and it was clear that it was very difficult for him to stand on his feet. Harry's eyes traveled around the Great Hall in search of professors but all of them were dancing or sitting at the table drinking and talking to each other not paying attention at anything else. " Great ! Then it's up to me to threw him away from here... I wonder how I'm going to do this... " - Harry thought.

- What do you want, Krum ? - Harry asked rather rudely. Victor who was looking at Hermione all this time turned to him.

- I wanna take something, Potter.

- Well, a table with drinks is out there. - Harry stretched out his arm and pointed his index finger at the table which was located at the corner of the Hall.

- Ha-ha... Very funny. Didn't know that you have a sense of humor, Potter. Now step away. - he started to get closer to Hermione. And there was no need to explain for what reason. Harry stepped in front of Hermione.

- Get away from her !

- What ? You wanna get a kiss from me too ? Okay then... - Krum made an attempt to kiss him but Harry with an expression of disgust punched him in order to threw him away.

- Oh, good lord... Go away, Krum. Leave us alone !

- You don't want me to kiss you ? Fine. Then move away !! Hermione owe me a kiss.

- She owe you nothing ! - Harry was screaming already.

- You're wrong ! You received a kiss already, now it's my turn!

- Go away and return to Bulgaria or wherever you want !

- I will. Only I'll took what is mine.

- Only over my dead body !

- I can help you that.

Suddenly out of nowhere Malfoy appeared. He took Krum's arms and turned him around rather quickly. Harry was speechless. He was standing in front of Hermione, protecting her with himself and looking at Malfoy and Krum with an expression of horror and puzzlement. He was trying to find an explanation of Draco's behavior but he couldn't.

- Move away ! It's something unbelievable !! When does Durmstrang's students received a certificate allowing them to beat Hogwarts students ?!! You'll move your ass away from this castle or I'll turn you into a mongoose or... Go away !

- Who're you ? - Krum asked. His drunk eyes were directed straight at Malfoy. - I'm Draco Malfoy and I command you to leave this hall.

- Oh yeah ?! You're gonna regret...

- What's going on here ? - came a very familiar voice out of nowhere. It was Snape. His appearance was so unexpected that Harry even shivered. All four looked at Snape at once. No one was able to answer professor's question but there was no need to do that. Severus took a few steps in Krum's direction and it was clear why this incident took place. He snuffed at the air around Krum and an expression of disgust appeared on his face.

- God... Mr. Krum, you need to wash that smell off of yourself or everyone in the hall will simply die... Malfoy, 10 points for Slytherin. - Malfoy grinned and looked at Harry.

- Mr. Krum, follow me.

- I won't.

- What ? What did you say ?!

- I won't follow you. - Victor simply said. - I mean who are you to give me orders ?

- I'm a Hogwarts professor . And while you're here in Hogwarts you will obey my orders.

- No, I won't.

- You're starting to annoy me, Mr. Krum.

- It's your problems. - Krum said turning around to face Harry again. - So, Potter ? Will you step away ?

Harry looked at Severus Snape who looked like he's gonna explode at any minute. No one ever talked to him like that except for Harry maybe. His hand moved to his pocket apparently to withdraw his wand but then stopped. It wasn't a good decision. It would be better if he'll took Victor Krum without his wand 'cause he was so angry that all this may end to Krum with his own funereal.

- I said come with me ! - he almost screamed. He took his right arm curtly and tugged him along with him to the exit from the Great Hall. Krum was trying to get away from Snape but he was drunk so he couldn't help but stride along with Severus.

For a few moment's Harry was standing not daring to make a move away from Hermione and looking at the doors of the Great Hall as though Krum and Snape were still standing there. Then he turned to Hermione who was still standing behind him with an expression of shock on his face.

- It's okay, 'Mione. He's gone. I'm here with you. - he stroke her chick with his thumb and smiled. - Let's just pretend that nothing had happened.

She nodded and smiled too. Harry suddenly remembered about Malfoy and turned around to see where he was but Draco was gone and nowhere to be seen. Harry shrugged and took Hermione's arm.

- Let's sit for a while. - he suggested.

The ball continued. Student's were dancing, laughing, drinking and eating when suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and Filch stormed in. He quickly walked to professor Dumbledore who was standing near the table with a goblet of butterbeer in his hand and talking to Minerva McGonagall.

- Professor ! Professor !!

- What do you want, Mr. Filch ?

- I was checking the owlery, professor, when I found...

- You found what ? - Albus asked after a long pause.

- Many owls returned seriously damaged. Their wings are crumpled...or even broken...I don't know. This can mean only one thing, professor. They were....

- ... Intercepted. - Dumbledore said before Filch could finish his sentence. He lowered his eyes and then looked at Filch again, his gaze full of horror. - Mr. Filch, it's immensely important to find the owners of the owls which were intercepted as soon as possible. Take some student's to help you and when you'll find the owners please take them to my office.

Filch nodded and retired.

- Albus, what are we going to do ? This means only one thing... that...

- Not here, Minerva, Let's talk about it in my office.

- So what do you think, professor Dumbledore ?

- I'm sure that Voldemort now knows that Harry is alive... And the only reason why he still didn't do anything is that now he has no right for the next mistake. He will make his new steps very carefully... Miss Granger did something that only one man had done before her. This is the second revival threw all history. And due to her we have finally found one of the numerous hidden libraries of Salazar Slytherin.

- Yes...It's wonderful, of course... - McGonagall agreed sitting down on a chair near headmaster's desk and once again waving away two flies which were impudently flying right in front of her nose. - But once again we have found only one hidden place. There are still hundreds or so hidden libraries. I still can't imagine how he managed to do that... to hide SO MANY books.

- Well, he had managed to hide the Chamber of Secrets. There's no reason to be surprised. - Dumbledore sat down in his armchair and crossed his fingers. Minerva McGonagall who was sitting near headmasters desk looked very funny, like a student who was asked to come to the Headmasters office for some important reason.

Flies who were swirling in the air for a long time floated down on the table and started to creep on a transparent bottle which was standing right near Albus Dumbledore. Minerva was looking at the strange insects for a long time and then glanced at the headmaster.

- And what about Sirius Black ? What news ? He didn't appear in the castle.

- That's because I sent Fawks with a letter to him. I wrote him that it was a fake alarm and there's nothing to be worry about and that it will be good for him to remain where he is.

- Don't you think it was rather dangerous ? What if...

- No, Minerva. That's exactly why I decided to send Fawks to him. This is the bird no one can intercept even if he's willing to do that. He's not a simple owl you know...

- Yes, of course I know... But still it was very risky.

- 'Cause it was risky. Right now every day of our lives is very risky. Especially when Voldemort knows that Harry Potter is alive. We need to be extra careful. - Dumbledore made a pause. - The fact that we have found Salazar's books is partly a good thing and partly not. On the one hand only because they were found Harry Potter was saved and on the other hand we have found such a dangerous books that I can't even imagine what may happen if they will pass to the wrong hands. It would be better if we never found them. In a better times I would surely say another thing but now... when Voldemort revived, gathering his power and is searching for any kind of opportunity which will allow him to receive a boundless authority...it would be better if these book were lost forever.

- Does You-Know-Who know about Salazar's collection ?

- Of course he knows. And he was trying to find them for a very long time. I remember that even when he was still Tom Riddle I always found him in a rather unexpected places of the castle... And every time he was telling me that he was just inspecting the corridors in search of students who were awake. Surprisingly I thought he was telling the truth. You know, Minerva, Tom was just like one of the Weasley brothers - Percy. He was true to his work. A prefect indeed. - Albus fell silence for some time and then continued. - Tom Riddle knew the history of Hogwarts pretty well. And of course he knew about Salazar Slytherin's collection. And as far as I know he didn't find a single book...Thank god... Now we know how to find those hidden libraries. And we must examine the books which Miss Granger has found in the library. I'm sure there must be the most dangerous book of all times. The book that must be destroyed. If it will reach Voldemorts hands... it will be a catastrophe.

- What book ?

- "Death and Life". If book "Life and Death" can help to revive a person the book "Death and Life" has a different effect. It contains such a terrible spells that I don't even won't to describe what they do. You asked me what are we going to do a few minutes ago... I'll tell you. First of all, Minerva, we must find the owners of the owls and find out what was in the letters which they were sending. We need to know what information Voldemort received. Then we must destroy the book "Death and Life"

Silence fell. Two flies floated in the air and started to fly about the office. McGonagall looked at the annoying insects and sighed.

- Potter need to know all this. We must warn him. He doesn't know that Voldemort still think that he's dead...

- Yeah, we need to warn him... - Dumbledore agreed. - Can you do something for me, Minerva ? Bring Harry Potter and Hermione Granger here into my office.

- Of course. - McGonagall nodded and stood up. - Albus ? Do you think that Miss Granger need to hear this ?

- Of course. Haven't you seen what happened during the ball ? - Dumbledore smiled. - She will found out about everything sooner or later from Harry. It will be better if she will hear all this right now. McGonagall nodded, opened the door and left the Headmasters office. Two flies flew out along with her...

Harry and Hermione were sitting on a bench near the table with food. The ball supposed to end only in the early morning so they had plenty of time to have rest and to dance a hundred times. For now they decided that it's best to sit together for a while and have a break. Harry held Hermione's hand. For both of them it was a casual gesture already. Their fingers were entwined with each other and Harry could feel how tense she was. 'Mione was squeezing his palm from time to time and she was biting her lower lip nervously. Harry tried to meet her eyes but she stubbornly kept her gaze fixed on her shoes. It seemed that the kiss which took place only a few minutes ago was forgotten but it wasn't true. In fact, that kiss was the only thing they were thinking about. Well, maybe they were thinking about Malfoy's strange behavior too... but other than that they were thinking only about their relations. What will change between them from now on ? Their friendship had ended... they couldn't deny it. And that was exactly what they were afraid of.

" Of course, our friendship had ended. But now it will turn into something bigger... something wonderful, magical... " - Harry suddenly thought. He turned to Hermione and was about to talk to her when unexpectedly he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned to the right and found professor McGonagall standing near him with a rather worried expression on her face. Harry wondered for a second why she was so worried but then the answer came to him by itself.

- Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you in his office.

Harry frowned and stood up still holding 'Mione's arm.

- What is it ? Something happened ? - Harry asked even though he knew the answer already.

- Actually, yes. Follow me. Harry met Hermione's eyes at last and saw the same fear he was feeling himself right now. It was clear that the troubles began again...

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room....

- What kind of spell ? - asked Seamus for maybe a hundred time.

- You'll see. I just need two flies to make it. Can you catch them for me ? Here. - Parvati held him a small jar. Seamus took it without any questions and started to wonder around the common room in search of insects.

At last after 15 minutes of searching he had found what he needed. Two flies were sitting on a chimney shelf not paying any attention at the "hunting" Seamus. On a count of three he attacked his victims and the flies were trapped.

- Parvati, here ! I caught them !! - he cried demonstrating her a jar in which two flies were flying madly hitting the transparent walls from time to time.

- Oh, thanks ! - she smiled a him.

- Now, show your spell. - he almost commanded.

- Let's get outside... Somewhere... on a Quidditch field, for example. It's deserted now so no one will disturb us.

- Ok. You know, those flies were very strange... They were sitting on a chimney shelf and looking at each other not paying attention at me...

- Yeah. right... They were special flies... Animaguses... who were in love with each other.. - Parvati giggled. Seamus smiled widely. Then the expression on his face suddenly changed as if he suddenly remembered something very important.

- What about the ball !? Don't you wanna dance ?

- No... I've danced enough. I'm tired. But if you want we can go back to the Great Hall... - she said and looked directly into his eyes. Seamus felt as if he started to melt under her gaze.

- No-no. Let's have a break and then we can go back. You know, I'm a bit tired too.

- Okay then... - So tell me. What kind of spell it is ?

- Well, I can turn these flies into birds.

- Really ? Cool ! I wanna see it ! It will be so funny !

These days Seamus was always wearing a very long cloak. It's laps were constantly making it hard for him to walk. And now, not for the first time during the past few days he stepped on his own cloak and fell the floor. The jar slipped out of his hands and broke into pieces.

- There ! Look what have you done, Seamus ! Now they're going to...

Parvati suddenly fell silence. She became numb from what she saw. There on the floor on the same spot where the jar broke were two men in a black cloaks lying on the floor. The flies were nowhere to be seen.

Luckily Severus Snape and Filch were walking down the corridor right at this time. They saw the strangers and ran as fast as they could to them. Snape withdraw his wand and cried:

- impedimenta ! - two times so that the two wizards were unable to move.

Seamus with a shocked expression on his face turned to look at Parvati and was able to say only one phase :

- You said something about animaguses ?!

Well, this is chapter 16 ! I was working hard on it and I hope you liked it. Yeah, troubles had began... Well, review ! I wanna know your opinion ! :)


	17. CHAPTER 17

Diaclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.

A/N : My fanfic is coming to the end. There are few chapters left. Sorry I haven't updated for SO long... I was busy. Very busy with this university thing... Oh, and sorry if there will be any mistakes, my beta is busy also... :( I just couldn't wait to post that chapter. This is the 17 chapter. Please R/R.

CHAPTER - 17

Meanwhile in the Dumbldore's office...

- I knew that. - Harry said and frowned. Dumbldore's eyebrows rised.

- You knew ?

- Yes. I knew that this kind of information... about my revival won't stay a secret for a long time. I was just trying not to pay attention... What else could I do ? It would be stupid to sit in the Gryffindore tower and hide from everything.

- Yes, that's true. You understand, of course in what danger you are now.

- 'Cause. - Harry nodded.

- And not only you. Miss Granger is also in great danger now.

Harry kept silence for a long time. He turned to Hermione and looked at her with a guilt in his eyes.

- I know that too. - he said at last.

- I don't know why he didn't try to kill you that night, Miss Granger but he'll surely try to do that next time. I just hope there will be no next time. Hogwarts is under Voldemort's threat. He'll try to capture the books from the hidden library which you, Miss Granger luckily and unfortunately has found. If this will happen nothing and no one will stop him.

- Why do we need to destroy them ? Why don't we try to use it against Voldemort ? - Harry suggested. Dumbldore looked at him a bit worried and then shook his head.

- No... that's impossible. A person who will use any kind of spell from a book he's searching for will simply loose his mind. But it'll do nothing what so ever to Voldemort. He's already out of his mind if he's doing all this... - Albus lowered his eyes and sighed. There was a long pause. Then suddenly Hermione began to talk. All this time she wasn't saying a word and now she has finally found what to say.

- He won't find them. He doesn't know that I have found the hidden library, right ?

- Miss Granger, surprisingly all the information is sinking from Hogwarts right into Voldemort's hands and I don't know how. So I think he knows about your observation, Miss Granger.

'Mione shot a glance over Harry and then looked at Dumbldore again.

- So that means that he's gonna kill me... - she said at last.

- Only after he'll take the information he need. But we must make sure that this won't happen.

- By the way, professor... How can you loose your mind by using a simple spell ?! - Hermione asked and frowned.

- It's not just a simple spell like those you're learning at Hogwarts, Miss Granger. Those spells were invented by dark wizards. They had put all their hate, all their rage that was inside of them into them. A wizard who use that spell will absorb all this rage inside of himself, it will penetrate into his heart and burn it from inside. When he'll try to use it once, he won't stop.

And again there was a pause. A long hard pause. It was clear that there was no way they can resist Voldemort and even Dumbldore had no idea of how they can defeat the Dark Lord.

It was even audible a silent sniff of the former headmasters which were on the portraits. Someone sneered very loudly and Harry unwillingly looked at the wall which was all covered with portraits.

- So what are we going to do ? He will try to kill Harry once again ! - Hermione took Harry's arm and squezzed it.

- As long as Harry is in Hogwarts he's safe. Voldemort won't attack a school full of professors.

- Oh...somewhat I doubt that. If he wasn't afraid to appear on the Hogwarts grounds he can appear even in the school itself.

- But...

Suddenly the door swung open and hit the wall.Reamus Lupin ran into the office. His face was all red, his breath was quick it was clear that he was running from the other side of the castle. All three looked at him confuzed.

- Professor !!! - he cried, his voice breathless.

- What, Reamus ?! What happened ?

- We had just caught two Death Eaters, Headmaster !! Here, in Hogwarts !!

- What ?!!?!! - Dumbldore rose from his seat. - Where did you catch them?! - Headmaster's eyes were moving in different directions and his forehead was covered with sweat. Harry had never seen Dumbldore so frightened. To tell the truth he was afraid too. Death Eaters are here - in Hogwarts ! And what next ? Voldemort will come to the school and sit with them behind the gryffindore table ?! Harry felt that Hermione squezzed his hand even more tightly.

- In the corridor, Headmaster.

- Merlin, Reamus, call me Albus. This is not the right time to be polite. How did you catch them ? How did they get into the school ?

- I can give you answers to the both questions. Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil caught two flies and put them into the jar. When they were walking along the corridor Mr. Thomas fell to the floor and the jar was broken. But instead of the two flies there were two Death Eaters. Luckily right at that time professor Snape was walking by with Mr. Filch. Snape put a spell on the Death Eaters and he and other professors are carrying them here right now. - he finished and took a deep sign. It seemed that he told all this on a one breath.

- Merlin... I can't believe it... They has finally found a way to sneak into Hogwarts. - Dumbldore's gaze suddenly directed somewhere far far away.Silence fell again. Harry looked at Reamus Lupin again who looked at him worriedly and then sighed.

- We need to question them and then we must to send all the students to their houses. The ball was a terrible mistake. God, how could I screw up like this ?!

- Don't blame yourself, Albus. Thank's god we caught them just in time before something terrible happened. But I think it will be better to tell students what's going on.

- No, Reamus. There's no need to do that. We don't need panic. - Dumbldor turned to Harry and Hermione. - Harry you and Miss Granger need to go back to the gryffindore tower and stay there.

Harry nodded and rose to his feet. Hermione did the same.

- And Harry... Remember that Miss Granger is in double danger now.

Harry nodded again and looked at Hermione at the corner of his eyes. She has such an expression on her face as if she was going to loose her consious at any minute.

Harry and Hermione were walking up the marble stairs. They were thinking not about the kiss now, they were trying to acquire the information which they have just received. There was so many feelings inside of them that it seemed that they were going to blow up at any minute. Fear, puzzlement, anger and a sense of danger waiting for them behind the corners... A strange desire to look in different directions all the time suddenly appeared.

They stopped in front of the portraite with a fat lady and told the right password : " Veritas ". They walked in and sat on couch near the fire. There was only one thought in their heads : " It's unfair ! We have just made a first step to each other and again something's making it hard for us to be together. Nevertheless Harry felt that it was immensely important to talk to Hermione about everything that happened between them during this evening. It was important to discuss everything that bothered her.No one knows what may happen next. Maybe they won't see the next morning. Harry felt that this evening won't simply end like this... something else will happen. Somewhat he was sure of that.

- 'Mione ?

- Mmm ?

- I think we need to talk. - with this words he turned to her so that he could look right into her eyes.

- Yeah... I guess... - she agreed and did the same.

- I think it's not necessary to tell you about what I want to talk with you. - she nodded. - I need to know... Do you regret that we kissed ? - his green eyes directed at her. She was silence for such a long time that Harry felt fear rising inside of him.

- No. - she finally answered and Harry silently sighed with relief. - But still it's very strange and scary... - she added.

- What's scaring you ?

- Well, you and me...after all this... I don't think that we're just friends now.

- And what's so scary about that ? Yes, friendship had ended but it will turn into something bigger than that...Don't you think ? - he took her left palm and squeezed it a bit.

- Yeah, I guesss so. But it's so hard to realise that we can never be just friends again.

- Yeah, we can never be just friends anymore. We still have out friendship... it's just a new feeling appeared. Bright, wonderful and magical feeling...

- What are you talking about ?

- What do you think I'm talking about ?

- You mean "love" ?

Harry nodded and turned serious again. He could see that there was a struggle inside of her. One part of her was agree with Harry and the other was telling her that it was dangerous to change anything between them.

- Well... what if something will go wrong ? What if we'll break up sometime and there will be nothing between us... nothing at all ?

- I think I'm ready to take a risk. The root of our problem is fear. Hermione, life would be boring without risk.

- You're right. There's nothing scary in this at all... - she agreed even though Harry could hear doubt in her voice. - I'm ready to take a risk....

- Glad to hear that... - he drew closer to her and took her in his arms. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Harry followed her example. They were sitting like this for quite a long time until Harry felt that the portrait hole opened and someone walked inside.But still he didn't open his eyes. The ball didn't end and maybe some gryffindor couples decided to hide from everyone in the dorms and spend some time apart from all the other students.

Harry heard someone's soft footsteps which were coming closer to the couch on wich he and Hermione were sitting. After a few moments of silence a cold deep voice appeared which Harry will never forget even if he wanted to.

- Oh, how sweet... young love... Too bad you won't spend your whole lives together... but you can be sure that both of you will die at the same day....

45 minutes before that...

Back in the Headmaster's office Dumbldore was pacing from one corner to another with his hands crossed behind his back. Two Death Eaters were sitting on a chairs right in front of him. They were motionless like statues, of course that was because of the spell Severus Snape had put on them. Only their eyes were moving along with Dumbldore who just can't sit still.

There were almost all professors in the office. Only professor Snape was absent. He went to bring the potion of truth. All teachers were silent. They were sitting here and there on a magic stools and looking at the Death Eaters. Some of them were looking with rage in their eyes, others with a bit of fear as if a Devil appeared before them. Only in Dumbldore's eyes there were no fear or rage, there was just anxiety and puzzlement. He was thinking hard about what to do. His duty was to make sure that all students are safe, especially Harry and Hermione because they were now in more danger then all the others in the castle. If the dark wizards walked into Hogwarts so easily so what on earth can possible stop them now ? They can just attack the castle ! Dumbldore needed to think something up immediately. But what exactly ?

The door once again swung open and Severus Snape came in holding a small bottle with transparent liquid in it. He stopped in front of Albus Dumbldore and was just waiting for his command.

- Okay, do it, Severus. Me and I'm sure all the others are willing to know what information they received while they were in the castle.

Snape nodded. He slowly walked to the Death Eaters and poured some liquid into their mouth. Then he took his wand out of the pocket of his cloak and said : " Finite Incantatem." After that he stepped away a little.

The expression on the Death Eater's faces changed a bit as if they were drunk. They were still sitting on the chairs motionless under the attentive glares of the professors of Hogwarts.

- Okay, Dumbldore, you can start asking questions. - Severus said.

But when Dumbldore tried to approach the Death Eaters one of them suddenly stood up and ran in the direction of the window. And before anyone was able to put any kind of spell on him he jumped out of the closed window. The glass was broken with a loud crack. Hundreds of pieces fell to the floor near the window and out of it along with the Death Eater. Dumbldore, Snape and Reamus looked out of the window expecting to see the dead body on the ground but there was nothing at all. The Death Eater disappeared.

- Where did he go ? - Lupin asked confused and turned to Dumbldore.

- He must've turned into a fly again. There's nothing we can do. - Snape said.

- How could he do this ?! I mean he was under the spell... only his lips were able to move ! Don't you want to tell us something, Severus ?

- What ?! Are you suspecting me in something ?! You think it was my fault ?!! I'll tell you what, Reamus...

- Oh, stop it, you two ! It's no one's fault ! I don't know how but he had managed to defeat that spell. It's better to start question the other Death Eater before he escaped ?comments&postid2614866


	18. Chapter 18

Diclaimer : I own nothing... But I own the plot. Maybe it's not very good but still it's mine. :)

A/N : And again sorry for taking it so long with the new chapter. It's just I was so tired ! I almost not sleeping these days. Maybe only for 3 or 4 hours. I come home from the university only at 7 o'clock in the eveming, eat and then I'm geting ready for the next day almost all night. Or I'm spending all evening in the library... My life is really crazy these days. I'm like Hermione... :D So as you see I have almost no time to write. But anyway I managed to write another chapter. There's only one chapter left. So... it's almost the end.

CHAPTER - 18

- Oh, stop it, you two ! It's no one's fault ! I don't know how but he had managed to defeat that spell. It's better to start question the other Death Eater before he escaped too.

They went back to the remained Death Eater and surrounded him so that he couldn't escape. Dumbldore bent down so that he could look straight into Death Eater's eyes. His blue eyes were sparkling with anger behind his half-moon glasses and his face turned red.

- Tell me your name. - he demanded. The Death Eater was dumb.

- Seriously, professor... it's ridiculous. If the potion of truth won't work I suggest to torture him a little. - Severus said. Dumbldore turned to him and rised one brow.

- What - Snape surprised. - This can help, you know.

Dumbldore bent down to the Death Eater's face and was trying to understand what's wrong. Why the potion of truth wasn't working ? The Death Eater suddenly rose his right hand and started to scratch his temple. His other hand followed the example of the other hand. Dumbldore made a step backwards in amazement. His eyes were like two galleons already.

- Severus, what's happening ?

- I...I... don't know, professor... - Snape mumbled.

- Severus, I really doubt that you put a spell on them...

- Shut up, Lupin ! That's not my fault - Snape shouted. He was so annoyed with this situation and everything. He was trying to understand why everybody were blaming him in everything ?

The Death Eater was scratching his temples so hard that blood appeared on his pale skin and small pieces of his own skin were stuck under his nails. His body started to shake and he fell to the floor from the chair he was sitting on a few seconds before that. He was screaming from pain, twitching and tossing. All the professors were transfixed. They were looking at the man on the floor and didn't know what to do. They have never seen anything like this : a man was under a spell and he was moving... and not just moving, something strange was happening to him.

- What's happening to him, Albus ? What's wrong - Screamed Reamus Luping who was holding his wand and was trying to think something up. - What kind of potion you gave him, Severus !

- Stop blame me in everything - Snape hissed and pointed his wand at Lupin. Reamus did the same. They were red and was sure to shoot death spell at each other at any minute. Dumbldore took Snape by the hand :

- Lower your wand, Severus. And you too, Reamus. Stop behave yourself like you're still Hogwarts students. The Death Eater is waking up.

And indeed he stopped shaking and scratching. He wasn't screaming anymore, he was just lying on the floor with opened eyes breathing hard. Dumbldore bent down upon him and asked:

- Tell me your name. - Dumbldore demanded once again.

The Death Eater looked at him with a hint of fear in his eyes and answered :

- My... my name ? I...I don't know.

- Tell us your name - Reamus shouted pointing his wand on the Death Eater.

- I don't know ! I can't remember my name - the Death Eater shouted in return.

Dumbldore looked at Reamus in rather strange way and said calmly :

- Reamus, I suggest you to put your wand away.

Luping took a deep breath and nodded.

- Sorry, professor. I just... lost control over myself... That won't happen again. - Reamus apologised. Dumbldore nodded in agreement. Snape materialised behind his back. An evil grin was playing on his lips.

- Remember I suggested to torture him, professor... Maybe this will force him to speak... - Dumbldore looked at Severus a bit surprised. Was he serious about this ?

- I'll consider it as a joke, Severus. - he made a pause. - I think Voldemort beated us... He predicted that we could catch some of his spys and obviously put a special spell on them so that we couldn't find out anything. There's nothing we can do. Tie him down to the chair.

Dumbldore looked with sad eyes at the broken window for a second. And it wasn't clear wether he was upset because the window was broken or 'cause the Death Eater managed to run away from them. He then turned to the other professors who were still sitting on their places as if they were frozen. - I ask Deans of all four faculties to lead students to their houses. It will be great if others will help them to prevent safety for the students. It's an extreme situation.

Not saying a word professors stood up from their seats and slowly walked to the door. But something was wrong... The door was locked.

MacGonagall tuggled on the door but nothing happened. It was still locked.

- Albus, did you lock the door ?

- No, why ?

- The door is deadly locked.

- What - Dumbldore ran to the door along with Reamus and Severus. He tried the door handle... the door was deadly locked indeed. Albus told all the other to step back, he withdraw his wand and cried out a standard spell " Alohomora ". Nothing happened.

- Latwantum - he tried again. No effect.A few minutes he was standing in front of the door as if trying to destroy it with his eyes. Others were just standing behind his back not daring to say a word. Dumbldore tried every single spell he knew that could open the door but none of them worked.

- Maybe we can try and destroy the door somehow - Minerva asked.

- It's impossible. We can't destroy this door. It will open or it won't. It's quite obvious that it won't. We're trapped.

- Oh, how sweet... young love... Too bad you won't spend your whole lives together... but you can be sure that both of you will die at the same day...

Harry and Hermione shrank back from each other and looked at the source of the cold voice that appeared in the common room. Fear petrifed them for a few seconds. It seemed that room suddenly was frozen because of that voice. Even the air was cold as if dementors were near them. Voldemort were in the room right in front of them. It was just as if the worst nightmare became real.

Harry quickly put his fear into the coners of his soul and jumped from the sofa in front of Hermione clutching his wand, ready to defend Hermione till the end. He will do it even if he'll have to die. But it had no affect on Voldemort. He touched his bottom lip with his wand and grinned. That grin was disgusting and Harry felt as if he was going to throw up.

- Oh... who would've thought... You're so brave... Can you tell me one thing ? How can it be that you're still alive ? I remember perfectly that the death curse hit you and you fell to the ground lifeless. Do you know how did this happen - he made a pause as if expecting Harry to start describe him excitedly how Hermione revived him. - Or maybe...The Mudblood will tell us how she brought you to life ? Huh ? No ? I'm sure she had to know this...

- Don't touch her ! You hear me ? If anything will happen to her I swear I...

- Oh... what will you do - he turned to the Death Eater who were standing behind him with a humilating smiles on their faces. - What a simple boy who even haven't finished learning in school can do against me ? What a boy who even haven't managed to save his friend can do ? Do you remember, Harry ? DO you remember that boy who casually came to me along with you ?... - Voldemort smirked in a most disgusting way and looked at his servants again.

Harry's heart began to beat faster threatening to explode like a ticking time-bomb inside of him, he felt a lump in his throat he tried to swallow it but it seemed impossible because it only became bigger. It was squeezing his throat from inside and he felt that he was loosing his voice. Indeed he still was blaming himself in Cedric's death. He always thought that he could save him somehow... But no ! He won't let Voldemort take control over him !

- Don't even speak about him, you bastard !

- So ? Will Mudblood tell me how she revived Potter ? No, I'll put it another way. Will she tell me where is Salasar's secret library ?

- She doesn't know anything ! Leave her alone ! You need me, right ? Then leave her alone !

- Oh, I'm sure that she knows precisely where is that library... I'll speak to you later, Potter. Now, I need her, Potter. And she'll tell me where it is wether she want it or not.

- In a minute all professors will be here, in the common room. It was stupid to appear in the school, isn't it, Riddle ?

- Shut up, Potter ! Don't pronounce that dirty name - Voldemort screamed and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry didn't even moved. He just followed Voldemort's example and pointed his own wand at him. He was ready to cry out "Avada Kedavra " at any minute. A love of his life was sitting behind him and he will do everything to protect her from this monster.

- And don't worry about professors... I took care of them. They won't help you, believe me.

Harry felt that for a moment his heart stopped beating. " What did he mean when he said that he took care of them... Then they... no, it can't be... Dumbldore is a powerful wizard he would've... " Harry closed his eyes and felt hot tears forming in his eyes but he fought them back. He barely heard that Hermione weeped behind him.

- Step away, Potter ! Move !

Harry didn't obeyed. Holding his wand in his right hand he was standing in front of the Dark Lord with a stone-like face. He won't move. Voldemort will have to kill him to get to Hermione. And he can be sure that it won't be easy.

- Okay, then... You leave me no choice. Crucio !

Harry couldn't jump aside. If he did, the spell would hit Hermione instead of him. And he wouldn't let Hermione get hurt. Never until he's still alive.

The spell hit him and Harry felt terrible pain spreading in his body. He screamed and clutched his fingers so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He was trying with all strength he had to stand on his feet but that was impossible. The pain was too strong and it was making his legs weak. In a few minutes he was lying on the floor praying to die but not to feel that pain. He couldn't see anything, tears were bluring his vision. He only can hear Hermione scream :

- Stop it ! I won't show you anything if you don't stop ! You can kill me, I don't care. Then you definately won't find out where Salathar's library is !

Voldemort smirked and lowered his wand.

- You're a smart mudblood... But that won't help you. Don't you know that I can put an Impervius spell on you and you will show me where it is in an instant. But that would be too easy and totally boring... So... I give you 3 minutes and then you must show me where it is.

Hermione bent down upon Harry who was now lying motionless on the floor breathing heavily. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. She looked at him : his face was livid, there were tears on his cheeks and he was squeezing his eyelids strongly. She took his left palm and kissed his fingers lightly.

- Harry, it will be okay... look at me. - he slowly focused his gaze on her. - You must get up... I'll help you.

Harry just nodded silently. It was still to hard for him to talk. He surged from the floor with Hermione's help and looked at Voldemort. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to destroy him.. but he couldn't. It was only because of him that his life became a neverending nightmare. And there was nothing he could do. At least now. He must think up some kind of a plan how to get away from Voldemort and all the Death Eaters. He had to save Hermione, he had to save other students. He had to ! But what the hell he could do ? A bitter feeling came... he felt very... helpless...he couldn't do anything against all those Death Eaters.

- Times up. Now, mudblood, show me where the hidden library is. - with this words Voldemort pointed his wand at her. Harry once again stood in front of her.

- Oh, Potter... you want to be a hero so much ? I'll give you an opportunity. But later. Show me the hidden library, mudblood !

- No, she won't show it to you !

- Potter, step away or I'll just kill her. Is that what you want ?

- You'll have to kill me first.

- I'll make your wish come true, Potter. With great pleasure. - he smirked and pointed his wand at Harry. Hermione touched his shoulder, tears were falling from her eyes freely.

- Harry, please. Don't. It's better to do what he want.

Harry looked at her and sighed. With a slight nod he turned to Voldemort and Death Eaters.

- You need me. She'll show you the hidden library and then you'll let her go. She has nothing to do with you and me.

- Alright, Potter. I'll let her go. Now, I'm tired to wait. Show me Salathar's collection.

- Albus, this is a trap ! What are we going to do ? We must get out of here! Students are in great danger.

- And especially Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Voldemort need books from Salathar's hiden library. If he'll get to it... it will be a catastrophy... I hope they'll manage to do something. If not... we're doomed. - Dumbldore said.

- Headmaster, what... I can't believe we're locked inside of your office ! We must break this door or... I don't know ! We must get out of here !

- We can get out of here only if someone will help us from the other side.

- Who can help us - Reamus almost screamed. Albus lowered his eyes and then looked at Lupin again, his eyes were glittering a bit.

- Sirius. - he simply said.

- Sirius ?

- Exactly. I'll send Fawkes to him.

- Sirius can't cope with all the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He can't fight alone.

- He won't be alone. Somehow I'm sure he won't be alone.

- I don't understand what you're refering to. - Snape said with a scowl.

- You will. - Albus smiled.

Harry and Hermione were slowly walking in the direction of the library holding each others hands. It was so difficult to just stride along the Hogwarts corridors with the knowledge that Voldemort and Death Eaters are walking behind you with their wands pointed at you. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and squinted at him. His face was very concertrated. It was clear that he was trying to think up how to get away from Voldemort and his servants but the situation was too desperate. And what was even more terrible - the Death Eaters took their wands.

Slowly they were approaching the library. For a brief second Harry thought about the other students who were apparently still in the Great Hall surrounded by hundreds of Death Eaters. He hoped that nothing bad happened to them but everything was possible.

They opened the heavy doors of the library and walked in. Hermione was walking straight to the Restricted section and nervousness was visible on her pale face. She looked like she was up to something but Harry couldn't figure out to what exactly. They walked past two rows of bookshelfs and then stopped.

- What Mudblood ? It's here ?

- It's behind the wall.

- What wall ?

- At the end of the Restricted section.

- And how can I get to the hidden library ?

- I don't know.

- What do you mean you don't know ! You got there somehow !

- Yes, but I don't know how !

- She's lying, master. - one of the Death Eaters said.

- I think you're right. Tell me how to get to the Salathar's library - he pointed his wand at her, his face was stone-like, his red eyes glittering with rage.

- She said she don't know - Harry shouted, blocking Hermione with himself. - You said you'll let her go if she'll show you where the hidden library is !

- Yes, I said so. But how can I be sure that she told me the truth ? Maybe she tricked me... I can't let her go until I'll be sure that that's the right place.

- That's the right place - now Hermione was getting angry too.

- You know, somewhat I don't believe you.

At the corner of his eyes Harry noticed some movement on one of the numerous bookshelfs in the Restricted section of the library. He looked up and saw Dobby standing on the bookshelf along with some other house elfs. He gave him a sigh that meant that everything will be okay and Harry quickly turned his attention to the Voldemort again.

- Let her go. - he said curtly. The Dark Lord just smirked.

- Potter, you're starting to get on my nerves. You have three seconds to show me how to get to the hidden library, Mudblood. And then I'll kill Potter along with you ! One..two... three... Avada...

But he couldn't finish the spell. Suddenly all to books began to fly in the air and hit the Death Eaters and Voldemort. That was the chance ! Harry took Hermione's arm and started to run out of the library covering his head with the other hand. They left the library and ran along the corridor not knowing where exactly.

- We had to hide somewhere. - Harry said to 'Mione breathing heavily. And that was immensely important 'cause he could hear Voldemort shouting : " After them ! After them, you fools ! "

- The secret passage to Hogsmeade - she suddenly said breathless.

A/N : Well, this is chapter 18. Maybe the next chapter will be the last... or maybe not. Anyway. It's almost the end. And I don't know yet if it there will be a happy end...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I wish I own Sirius. If I did then he surely would be still alive. But I own nothing except for the plot. :(

A/N : Finally ! Exams are over ! Two months out of University ! jumping from joy

Well, and I managed to write another chapter... I had an author's block... sigh

Okay, there's only one chapter left. I promise that the next chapter will be the last one. Now... on with the show... )))

CHAPTER - 19

- The secret passage to Hogsmeade ! - Hermione suddenly said.

Harry just nodded. That was a great idea. Of course Tom Riddle knew Hogwarts castle like his five fingers but somewhat Harry was sure that he had no idea of that secret passage. Very few knew about it. That was their chance to finally think up what to do next and what was even more important for Harry, Hermione will be safe at last. He didn't care what may happen to him, the most important thing was to make sure the the girl he loved was out of any danger. They reached the right place and entered the secret passage. Darkness captured them and they had to lit up their wands to be able to see each other. Both of them were breathing heavily and fear was still visible on their faces.

- Are you okay, Harry ? - she suddenly asked, concern in her voice. Harry rised his eyebrows in surprise. Was something wrong with him ?

- Yes, I'm okay, why did you ask ?

- Well, that bastard cast Crucio at you... - she shuddered involuntary at the memory of Harry lying on the floor, screaming from pain. She prayed that she won't see that again. She lowered her eyes. Harry lifted her chin with his thumb so that he could look into her eyes. He formed a smile and almost whispered :

- Hey... don't worry. It's not the first time that spell hit me. I'm fine just a little bit weak, that's all. Do you hear me, 'Mione ?

She just nodded and for a few minutes she was just looking into his emerald green eyes that were sparkling from the rays of light from their wands, as if she was trying to find the proof that he told her the truth. Then suddenly 'Mione crossed the distance between them and embraced him warmly. She circled her hands around his neck and squeezed him a bit. Harry also hugged her stroking her hair gently. He could feel that she was quivering slightly.

- Are you crying, Hermione ? - he asked silently drawing her back so that he could see her face. Indeed there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She refused to meet his eyes as if she did something wrong.

- Hermione, please don't cry... - he asked trying to catch her eyes. - Everything will be okay... we're safe now and we'll think up something.

- I'm sorry, Harry... I was just so scared for you... I thought that he'll kill you...

- That would be awful considering the fact that you revived me not long ago. - Harry said in attempt to brighten the atmosphere a bit. Hermione smirked and finally looked at him. Her chocolate-brown eyes were glittering from tears.

- Oh, Harry... I love you SO much... - she said and hugged him again. She was still crying but this time Harry wasn't trying to stop her. He allowed her to cry freely on his shoulder and there was only one phrase he whispered in her ear with his eyes closed :

- I love you too...

It took about an hour for them to bring themselves together and calm down. They were now sitting on the ground side by side looking into space. Both were trying to figure out what to do next. They're safe here but what about the others ? They can't just leave them ! Voldemort's words kept swirling in Harry's head : " Don't worry about professors, Potter. They won't help you, believe me. I took care of them. " What did he mean by saying that ? Harry couldn't even imagine the awful picture of Hogwarts professors lying on the floor dead. That can't be true...

- You know... I'm thinking about what Voldemort had said about the professors... that he took care of them... Do you think that they may be... you know...

- At first I thought so. But now I doubt that all of them had been killed. - she made a pause. - So ? Any suggestions of what to do ?

- Actually yes but you won't like it... And I think that's the only way out of this.

Hermione was waiting for him to continue. But he hesitated for a few minutes then finally spoke.

- You have to go to Hogsmead and bring help here.

- And you ? - she asked with dismay in her voice. He was silent for another few minutes, 'Mione was waiting patiently. He lowered his eyes and sighed.

- I will stay here. I must...

- No ! - she shouted. - I won't let you ! You must go with me ! We'll bring help together and come back just in time to save everybody. - she finished more quietly.

- Hermione, there's no time ! Don't you understand !

Hermione was shaking. Big tears were falling from her eyes down her cheeks and it was breaking Harry's heart. He couldn't see tears on her face especially when he knew that he was the cause of her tears. She covered her face with her hands. Somewhat she had a feeling that if she'll just close her eyes all this will appear to be just an awful dream. That was the only thing she wanted most of all right now.

Harry sighed and embraced her warmly allowing her to cry on his shoulder freely. He stroke her hair gently trying to calm her but that wasn't working. He didn't know how long they were standing like this but he suddenly hear her whispering a phrase that almost made him cry.

- Harry don't leave me... I'll die if I'll lose you. There must be another way...

Harry swallowed hard and lifted her chin using his thumb. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears, and her cheeks were a bit pink as well but even in a condition like this she looked adorably beautiful. He frowned causing a few tear fall down from her chocolate brown eyes.

- There's no other way, 'Mione. - she lowered her head in defeat. Harry was too stubborn and she knew it was impossible to persuade him in something. Harry lifted her head once again. - You won't lose me. I promise I'll never leave you.

Hermione sniffed and looked into his emerald green eyes sadly.

- Don't make a promise you're not sure you won't break.

- I won't break the promise. I'm sure of that. Do you believe me ?

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded. He took a step backwards.

- We don't have much time, 'Mione.

- Yeah, I know. - she agreed taking a deep breath.

- Let's just don't say goodbye to each other, okay ? Better not make this harder than it is.

- Okay.

- Be careful, Hermione.

- You too.

He turned from her and started to walk away with heavy heart. He couldn't just walk away but he had to. He couldn't let all those people just die. He was the one who could save them. He and Hermione.

Harry walked to the exit from the secret passage and tried to hear what was going on outside in the corridor. Everything was quiet. At first he thought he heard footsteps but then he decided that it was just his imagination. During situations like this one some hallucinations may appear very unexpectedly. When he made sure that no one was in the corridor he slowly abandoned his dingy shelter and stepped out into the long empty corridor. What he needed right now - was his invisibility cloak. And as far as he remembered it was in his dormitory in the griffindore tower. Now a difficult task was lying before him - to get to the Gryffindore tower without been caught. At this thought Harry felt shiveres down his spine. Hogwarts was filled with Death Eaters. Clearly Voldemort was still in the library searching for Salathar's collection. But here in the corridores still may be Death Eaters walking here and there in search of students or professors. He had a small chance but Harry also was sure that it was VERY dangerous. If Hermione was here with him she most likely forbid him to do it. " I have to try at least. " - Harry said to himself. Stepping out into the corridor. He looked to the left, then to the right. The corridor was clear. He was on the 4 floor and he needed to get to Gryffindore tower which was on the 7 floor. "Okay... Here we go... I hope Hermione will make it in time... " - he thought making a few steps. He just needed to get his invisibility cloak. As soon as he'll get it everything will be okay. At least he hoped it will.

He continued moving through the corridor trying not to make a lot of noise. He was almost running but trying to step softly at the same time. That was so dangerous ! Harry could get caught at any minute.

" I'm almost there... Almost... " - he was saying to himself praying that there will be no Death Eaters in the common room. If there is... then he's doomed. Sweat was pouring down his forehead, his glasses were slipping to edge of his nose all the time and he nervously put them back on the place. He walked through the portrait hole and quickly ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. As he was getting closer to the door his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He couldn't believe he had managed to get to the Gryffindore tower without been caught. It was far too easy. He slowly opened the door. His eyes scanned the room. It was empty. Then he slowly walked in. But in the next moment somebody grabbed him by his arms and covered his mouth with a hand. Harry tried to get free from the firm grip of a stranger but then he calmed down when he heard a very familiar voice.

- Calm down, Harry. It's me.

Harry felt relief. He spun around and a smile crossed his face when he realised that he was right. It was his Godfather, Sirius. Harry took a deep breath and put his right hand to his chest.

- God... you scared me to death ! I'm so glad to see you... You have no idea...

- Wait. Harry, tell me what's going on. School is full of Death Eaters. And all the professors are locked in Dumbldore's office.

Harry sighed with relief.

- Thank's god, they're alive. For a minute I was sure that they were killed. You said they're in Dumbldore's office ?

- Yeah... With ten Death Eaters guarding it.

- Wait... how did you...

- Tonks showed me one very useful spell... I can become invisible. - Sirius told him before Harry could finish his question. - Where's Hermione and others ?

- I sent Hermione to the Ministry to call for help. Ron is at his parent's house. And all the other students are in the Great Hall. Voldemort and Death Eaters appeared during the ball.

- Voldemort is also here ! - Sirius's jaw dropped in astonishment.

- Yes. Me and Hermione barely escaped. Voldemort is trying to find Salathar's collection.

- Salathar's collection ? - Sirius frowned.

- It's a long story. We must do something ! But first of all I must find my invisibility cloak.

- It will be more easy if I'll just put that special spell Tonks taught me.

Sirius rised his wand and cast a spell at Harry. He felt very strange. As if Sirius spilled a bucket of cold water. Harry cringed. He lifted his right hand to his eyes but he couldn't see it. It became invisible.

- Wow ! I can't see my hand ! - he lowered his eyes. - And my body too ! That's cool, Sirius !

Sirius smiled.

- Yeah... took me a long time to learn how to do it though. Wait a second... I'll make myself invisible too and then we'll decide what to do next...

In a minute Sirius disappeared too. It was very wierd... Harry couldn't see his godfather, he could only feel his presence and hear his voice.

- So ? Any suggestions ? - he asked. Harry thought for a minute.

- Well, first we can try and help our dear professors to get out of Dumbldore's office.

- Ehh... Harry... There's at least ten Death Eaters. How do you think we can help them without been caught ? Or without been killed... - he added almost in a whisper.

- It's our only chance to save the other students... And... I guess I have an idea... - Harry said with a strange smile.

Okay... now I'm waiting for the reviews... ))


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belong to Jo. :( :)) Ehh... whatever... At least now I can write fanfics about Harry and Hermione... And for that I must be very greatful. And I am. :D

A/N : Another year at the university. Another year of sleepless nights... These summer vacation was sooo short and it was rather boring for me. Me and my mom planned to visit Tunis but nothing worked out so all summer I was sitting in Moscow or at the summer cottage. Well, at least I have slept a lot. )))

Still can't believe that now I'm a second year student. Only 4 years till I'll become an editor. Compared to the 11 years of studing at school... 4 years is nothing.

This summer I celebrated my majority ! I'm 18 now and I can finally get my driver's lisence. Can't wait. :)

Ohhh... I have read the six book of Harry Potter and I must say that I'm very dissapointed. And not because there's no H/Hr ( but of course I was very upset about this ) in it but because when I was reading it, it seemed that I was reading a bad fanfic. Really. All 5 books were great but six book is... Well, I really don't like it.

Well, anyway, even if there's no H/Hr in the book I'll never stop writing fanfics. Never. For me, there's no other couple except for H/Hr. I have also seen the 4th Harry Potter movie. It was great! Even though they cut a lot from the book... Anyway, it's just a movie it can't be better than the book itself.

It was awesome! The cinema was full of Harry Potter fans. All of us were wearing cloaks and scarfs ( gryffindor, slytherin etc. ) That was a really magical night !

And now I give you the last chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy. And of course review ! ))

Life and Death

Chapter 20

Harry and Sirius were slowly walking in the direction of professor Dumbldore's office trying not to make too much noise. They didn't need it right now.

Harry was very anxious. A thought that many students could be already dead never left his head and was forcing him to hurry up. He couldn't let someone get killed because of him. Voldemort needs him and Salathar's collection and for this he's ready for anything. Death of a few students is nothing for him if only it will help him to get what he wanted. The Dark Lord knew perfectly how to allure Harry. He just needed to play on his mania - to save everybody all the time. Harry would risk his life even to save someone he don't know, let alone those whom he knew perfectly. In fact he could surrender to Voldemort right now in order to save other students lifes but he doubted that Volemort will keep his promise... That's why the most important thing right now - was to save the professors. If he and Sirius will manage to do that then they will have some sort of advantage , then could win some time and then Hermione and aurors will come... Well, at least he hoped that she'll get back in time.

- So, Harry? What plan do you have? I think it's time to tell me 'cause we're not far away from Dumbldore's office... - Sirius said. Harry nodded in agreement.

- My point is : I'll try to distract them and withdraw them from Dumbldore's office as far as possible . And you will try to open that door and release professors. That's our only chance. I doubt that we can struggle against Voldemort and Death Eaters on our own.

- Harry, maybe it will be better for me to distract them...? - suggested Sirius. Harry negatively shook his head.

- No, you're more skillful wizard. You have more chances to open that damn door...

- What if they'll catch you? - Sirius frowned.

- How? I'm invisible!

- Anything can happen, you know... - Sirius said meaningly and looked away. Harry thought at first that he hinted on his incredible ability to put his life in danger but the was no time to find out was it true or not. They were very close to Dumbldore's office.

A statue which usually was blocking the way to the screw ladder which was leading to professor Dumbldore's office was now standing near the entry and so Sirius and Harry simply started to climb up the stairs trying not to make too much noise. When they appeared near the door they stopped in an instant as though they were suddenly petrified.

There were at least six Death Eaters standing near the door with wands in their hands ready to cast a spell at anyone who dared to come near the door. Harry involuntary shuddered and silently thanked Tonks for teaching Sirius the spell of invisibility. He was frozen for another few seconds and then he reminded himself that it's time to do what he was going to do before it's too late.

Harry started to walk down the stairs trying to make as much noise as possible. He even started to beat the walls around him with his palms to make sure that he'll catch Death Eater's attention.

The plan worked. Alarmed Death Eaters rushed to search for the source of the strange sounds. Two of them remained to guard the door but Harry was sure that Sirius will take care of them. Servants of the Dark Lord were about to overtake him, he could feel it. So he had to speed up. Now there was no need to rustle 'cause the faster he ran the more audible his footsteps echoed in the corridor. He was running with all strength he had but still he could feel that the Death Eaters were very close to him. He could almost feel their breathing at the back of his head. He felt annoying pain spreading through his legs. He almost didn't feel them. Harry was running almost like a robot. On his way down the corridor he managed to turn over the armour which was standing near the wall. It stopped two Death Eaters and there were another two left. Those who fell down couldn't join their race yet.

- Stupefi! - Harry heard suddenly behind his back. His reaction was fast. He avoided the incantation just in time. He jumped aside and bumped into another armour near the wall. Death Eaters must've thought that the Invisible man is lying on the floor after such a crush. One of the wizadrs casted a few spells at the spot near the armour but naturally it didn't hit anything. They were crawling on the floor trying to find somebody but of course they found nothing.

Harry got up from the stone floor and tried to catch his breath before another race across the Hogwarts corridors. Of course he had managed to distract Death Eaters for some time but it wasn't enough for Sirius to release the professors. In a few minutes he had to run again and take Voldemort's servants as far away from the Headmaster's office as possible.

While Harry was trying to calm his breathing (he was breathing through his nose trying not to make noise before the right moment), those two who stumbled over the armour came. One of them was limping, the other was stroking his forehead.

- Well? Did you catch him?

- No... he just disappeared...

- No-no... he's somewhere here... I don't hear the footsteps. I'm sure that it's a student. Oh, god... when I'll catch him he will understand what pain is...

Harry involuntary shuddered hearing such a promise. The last thing he wanted - is to be caught by the Death Eaters. Feeling himself ready he started to run as fast as he could away from them. Lord Voldemort's servants surely heard the excluding steps and ran after him. Now four Death Eaters were at his heels and what was even worse he started to get tired even faster after that little break he had a few minutes ago. The pain in his legs was terrible. He was trying not to stop even for a second but he knew that any time now his legs will force him to stop and in that case he will be in the Death Eater's hands. And that means... He didn't want even to think about what will happen... he just hoped that Sirius and Hermione will be here in time.

He was running forward and was about to turn to the right when suddenly another Death Eater appeared in front of him.

- What's happening here? - Was all he could say before he felt a hard blow in his stomach. He fell backwards and slid across the floor.

Harry hit his head badly and was just lying on the floor in the middle of the corridor. Now he had no doubts that he will be caught. Sirius was right. The invisibility gave him advantage but not for a long. His vision was blurred from a sharp pain at the back of his head. In the next moment he felt somebody's rigid grip on his shoulders. Then somebody roughly put him on his feet. His knees went weak but somebody's strong arms didn't let him fall.

- Are you allright? - he heard one of the Death Eater's voice. He bent down near his friend who was still lying on the floor.

- Yeah. - he answered. - What was that? - He asked getting up and stroking his head.

- It's a student... He decided to play games with us... - Answered the one that held Harry by his arms. The Death Eater came closer and looked at Harry. Well, of course he saw nothing there but it was clear that his friend couldn't hold air in his arms. He rose an eyebrow.

- A student? I doubt that students know the spell - Invisiblus. It is known mostly to the aurors. No... it's not just a simple student.

The Death Eater pointed his wand at Harry and cast some strange incantation. He felt as if a warm wind suddenly blew into his face and then when he lowered his eyes he found out that he was visible again.

" I'm, doomed " - a thought rushed through his head.

- Potter! - One of the Death Eaters bursted out. An expression of rage appeared on their faces. Harry knew perfectly well that they wanted to kill him right here, right now especially those who were unlucky to stand on the way of the armour falling to the floor. One of them couldn't take it anymore. He just suddenly hit Harry in the stomach. Harry was sure that he saw stars. He coughed and almost fell to the floor but strong arms that were sqeezing him prevented him from doing so.

- Stop! - shouted the Death Eater that was holding him. - We must take him to the Dark Lord. He will be pleased. Very pleased.

- Fine! - the other hissed. - Let's go then.

Afterward Harry could hardly understand what was happening. The strong blow deprived his ability to perceive the world around him. He felt that servants of Voldemort were dragging him somewhere, possibly in the direction of the library. It was clear that Voldemort didn't manage to find the entrance to Salathar's library. "He must be furious right now..." - Harry thought preparing himself for the worst. Maybe he won't live till tomorrow. Voldemort killed him not very long time ago, but Hermione revived him... And now he'll make sure that that won't happen again.

Harry was trying to focus his vision on something but everything was swirling before his eyes. Finally he felt that he had been thrown to the floor. Harry slipped on the floor feeling strong pain in his knees. For some time he was just lying on the floor trying to remain conscious until he heard a cold and very familiar voice which made him quiver :

- Potter... So nice of you to come back to me... You know, when I realised that you and your precious mudblood tricked me I was going to transfer my anger on those students that are still in the Great Hall. But now you relieved me from such necessity. You will suffer instead of them. - Harry rose his head and looked at Voldemort with all hate he had. - If I didn't get what I wanted then I will get what I deserve - the right for revenge...

- You killed me before, Riddle. Not enough? I have been dead already!

- I don't know how but that mudblood managed to revive you. Spells like that could be found only in Salathar's library. When I'll be done with you, Potter I will force her to tell me where it is.

- You won't touch her! - Harry said through his teeth.

- Interesting... How are you going to stop me when you'll be finally dead till that moment! - Voldemort shouted rising his wand and casting "crucio" at him.

Harry was shouting so loudly that he felt pain in his throat. He sprawled against the floor, scratching smooth marble slabs with his fingernails as cold as that cold voice that knows no mercy. He felt that like he was falling into the deep dingy hole with no bottom. Everything before his eyes turned to dark...

When Harry regained consciousness he found that he was still lying on the floor. He heard voices. They were audible as if from a distance. It was Death Eaters who dragged him here and also Voldemort talking with them about something. Harry slowly opened one eye then the other one. Black dotts were making it hard for him to see anything. Everything was swirling in a mad dance.

- Oh, Potter... You're with us again... How wonderful. I feared that I killed you too soon. - The was a loud laugh from behind him. - I understood that it will be foolish to kill you right now 'cause I'm sure that you know something about how to find Salathar's hidden library. And I swear that you WILL tell me how to find it.

- I won't tell you anything Voldemort 'cause I don't know anything. You can kill me... then Hermione will revive me again. - He smirked.

- Oh, you can be sure that I won't let this happen. - there was a pause for some time and then suddenly Voldemort's eyes widened. He turned to his servants and roared :

- Where did you find Potter?

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and lowered his head in a bow.

- We caught him in the corridor, master. He was running from the Headmaster's office. Obviously he understood he can't save the professors.

- Idiots! You left office without protection!

- But my Lord, he was there all alone.

- Oh, yeah? And you're so sure about that? He was just distracting you all so that someone could release professors! Fools! I can't believe that you left no one to guard the door!

- Crabb and Dolohov are there, my Lord.

- I'm sure they're not already. All of you! You must get back to the Headmaster's office! Now!

- But what about you, master?

- You think that I can't handle with a boy! - Voldemort pointed his wand at him and casted a spell of pain. The Death Eater bent down and a terrible scream echoed in the library. - Well! Why are you still here?

There was no need to repeat it twice. Crowd of Death Eaters rushed to the exit and their footsteps excluding in the direction of the Headmaster's office were audible for quite a long time until they finally abated and there was silence again. Harry could only hope that Sirius managed to release the professors.

- Finally. - Voldemort said wearily and looked at Harry with hatred and impatience in his eyes.

Harry who was still a bit dizzy after the Cruciatus curse, tryed to focus his eyes on Voldemort and hissed through his teeth:

- It's too late. I'm sure that all the professors are free now and I can't even imagine what they will do with your servants... Especially Dumbldore. Besides a group of aurors will be here any minute now. I will repeat my question once again: It was foolishness to appear in the school, wasn't it, Riddle?

This time Voldemort somewhat didn't react on Harry calling him by his muggle name. He only burst out laughing with a dry, disgusting laugher which made Harry quiver.

- I think you're bluffing, Potter. - The Dark Lord said, laughing loudly. Harry rised on his hands and took a sedentary position. He haven't got any strength to stand on his feet.

- You're so sure about that? - Harry asked, his eyebrows rised. The reliance erased from the Dark Lord's face. His eyes widened a bit and when he looked on his enemy's face he realised that he was telling the truth. He just had to admit his defeat.

- Well, Potter, you won a battle but not a war. Victory will be mine. But you won't see it. Your mudblood will bring aurors here but that won't change enything. When they'll get here only a heap of ash will remain to remind that there was a Boy-Who-Lived. So live your hope that your mudblood will revive you once again.

Harry didn't react on his words. He was just looking at Voldemort with stone-like face. He was somewhat sure that luck is on his side and everything will end well. That feeling was very exciting 'cause he never felt anything like this before. So he just smiled to Voldemort. The Dark Lord smiled too.

- You're amused by my words, Potter? I think I'll wipe away your smile when I'll tell you what I'm going to do with you... I won't kill even though for what you did to me you deserve only death... it would be more humane... Do you know Longbottoms? They also were standing on my way and payed for that. I'll do the same with you.

Harry felt fear swept over him. Now when his wand was in Voldemort's hands he only could hope that Hermione and the others will get here in time before he'll went crazy from a terrible pain.

Red eyes flashed with anticipation. Harry saw that in Voldemort's eyes before. And he already knew what will be next. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't run anywhere, he couldn't defend himself. He was trapped. It was a second time when he felt himself helpless. And that feeling was disgusting.

Harry saw Voldemort pointing his wand at him and closed his eyes expecting to feel quaint pain which he knew so well. But instead of pain he felt something different. All of sudden scenes from the past started to swirl before his eyes. His childhood, school... All this memories like slidshow was scrolled before his eyes and then just disappeared. He felt a strong wave of pain wash over him. He screamed but didn't hear himself screaming. It was as if a monster was tearing his brain and absorbing it. He wanted to do anything to stop this but there was nothing he could do. His brain was fighting with each attack but with no success.

Another image appeared before his eyes...Hermione Granger. Here she's standing near him holding his hand, here she's kissing him, here she's smiling at him and laughing with him...

- NOOOOO! - Harry screamed at the top of his laungs trying to isolate his brain from the power that was destroying his memories. He gathered all his strength to save them, to hide them deep in his mind. Harry felt as though some kind of warmth was moving from his legs, arms and chest straight to his head. Harry felt that he fell on the stone floor and hit his chin which responded with a booming blunt pain. He couldn't feel his body anymore. His strength was concentrated on protecting his precious memories. He couldn't let the Dark Lord take them away from him. Voldemort already took away too much. Sometimes these sweet memories was all he had...

He felt that all the strength he had were slowly fading and he understood that he couldn't oppose that spell for a long time. He was going to give in when suddenly everything ended. As if from a distance he heard somebody's footsteps, screams... And then all of sudden everything went quiet. He felt that somebody bent down over him saying his name but he couldn't even open his eyes to see who it was. Darkness captured him.

Hermione couldn't let herself leave Harry's bedside. He spent 3 days in the infirmary already and there was no improvement in his condition. And she was very worried. He was livid, his lips were a bit bluish as if he spent a lot of time in the cold water. He was just lying on the bed like...like... Hermione didn't want to even think about that. She was trying to force herself to hope for the best but some daft thought still were troubling her. At first no one knew what exactly happened to Harry. When she, Dumbldore and a few aurors burst into the library they saw Voldemort pointing his wand at his victim and Harry lying on the floor with outstreched hands. He wasn't screaming or anything... he wasn't even moving. But with only one look at his face it was clear that he was suffering. The battle with Voldemort never begun, he just disappeared.

For a strange reason he didn't kill Harry. It was because there was no time to do it or it was because he need Harry for something. Hermione was hoping that it was the first variant even though everything was pointing that the Dark Lord didn't kill him on purpose. Eventually, Hermione decided not to think about it and concentrate on the thought that Harry is alive and nothing else matters. Yeah... even though he was lying in the hospital wing for three days already and he wasn't getting any better still he was alive. That was something.

But she wanted more... 'Mione wanted him to open his eyes and smile at her, she wanted it soo bad... She didn't need anything else. She suddenly remembered that night when Harry died. Hermione could perfectly remember his livid face, his glass-like eyes and his pale lips. Those memories made her shudder. Noo... This time he'll survive, he won't leave her.

She was squeezing his palm and suddenly felt his fingers moving. She gazed at him. Harry opened his eyelids and saw her at once.

Memories of the previous days swirled before her eyes and she shook her head to get rid of them. Herm concentrated all her attention on Harry who was looking at her as if he didn't know her. Hermione felt fear swept over her. She remembered madam Pomfrey's words when she told them about Harry's condition. Nevertheless she decided not to jump to conclusions and check if her assumptions were right.

- Harry? - She said, her voice was shaking. With all the strength she had she was trying to fight back the tears which were forming in her eyes.

Harry blinked a few times and focused his gaze on her once again.

- Hermione... - He croaked feeling that his tongue refused to obey his owner.

'Mione signed with relief. Obviously madam Pomfrey had made a mistake. It's so good that people sometimes make mistakes.

- How are you feeling?

He licked his dried lips and spoke again.

- Exhausted... but fine, I guess. What happened?

- We almost lost you. Voldemort was trying to destroy all your memories. You were trying to resist the spell and all your strength faded because of that. If we were just a little late... I guess I wouldn't be talking to you right now. - She made a pause trying to get rid of the image of the dead Harry lying on the grass. It took place quite reciently and those memories wouldn't want to leave her. They were pursuing her like ghousts. - I was so scared... You were unconscious for almost three days.

Harry sqeezed her hand with all the strength left in his body. He smiled weakly trying to encourage her.

- Everything's fine. I'm okay. By the way, what about other students that were trapped in the Great Hall?

- They're all fine. Nobody got wounded.

- And professors?

- Lupin and Sprout were wounded but it wasn't serious. They're fine now just like all the others.

Harry made a pause before asking another question.

- And what about Voldemort?

- He disappeared, Harry. When we came in. He didn't even try to fight.

Harry sighed and moved his eyes away. Hermione bent down over him and kissed his forehead.

- Don't worry, Harry. Everything's over now. Now everything will be great...

- No. - he said cooly. - Everything will be over when Voldemort will be dead. Until then...

- Let's stop thinking about it. We'll handle this... together. - She assured him smiling widely. - Everything ended well this time. Let's be grateful for that. No one died, half of Voldemort's servants are killed or in Azkaban. We can be glad with all our hearts that everything ended like that.

Harry smiled.

- You're right. But I'm even more happy knowing that you're safe.- He whispered feeling Hermione's lips touching his. After that she layed her head on the pillow near Harry's head and looked into his eyes with a smile playing on her lips.

- I feared that I can lost you again. - She confessed and her eyebrows moved together.

- You'll never loose me. I promise. No matter what I'll always try to be careful.

She touched his lips again but this time more passinetly.

- You know... - 'Mione started but wasn't able to finish her sentence because Ron Weasley came to the infirmery shouting as he strode. Madam Pomfrey was walking right behind him telling him to keep silence in order not to disturbe the patients. But it seemed that Ron wasn't paying attention at her.

- Harry! I just arrived, entered the school and saw that it was full f aurors! I was trying to find you and one auror told me that you're in hospital wing! Hi, Hermione - he greeted her quickly noticing her near Harry's bed for the first time. - What the hell happened while I was at Dean's home?

Hermione looked at Harry who looked back at her and smiled.

- Ron, it's a long story and I'm not sure that it's the right time to tell you everything that happened while you were gone.

Ron came closer to his friend's bed and frowned.

- But... you're alright now? How're you feeling?

Harry exchanged meaningful looks with Hermione and smiled widely.

- Yeah... Now everything's great...

THE END


End file.
